New World
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Yuukii and Yuno are together again, this time forever. With his everything brought back to him, Yuukkiteru decides to make a New World for them to live in. What will happen in the New World?
1. god and goddess

"Stars, I command thee to form!" the booming voice of a god roared.

The void of emptiness was instantly filled with stars in every direction. A young couple, a teenage girl in a nightgown and a 10,000 year old boy with his long brown hair nearly covering his eyes, were watching the stars wink constantly at them while holding on to each other's hands.

"This is beautiful, Yukki," the girl said. Her grip around his hand tightened as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy I finally get to see this wonderful sight... with you..."

"Yuno," Yukkiteru breathed as he rested his head on hers.

The only other person with them was a tanned, mischievous girl who looked to be around the age of seven-to-ten with a pout spread across her normally cute face.

"Hey, First, now that the Second's here, can you create a new world now?"

"My world is right here."

"Yukki~"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Murmur screeched. "Look, you've waited to make a new world for 10,000 years, now start making a cool world whose inhabitants I can pull pranks on already!"

"J-just give us a few minutes, Murmur-"

"Yukki," Second said, "I would also like a new world. Please, honey, do it for me?" She turned her head upwards and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

A hand was placed behind her back and another under her knees as the brunette stood up, holding her in his arms.

"If that's what you want," he said. "Let there be light!"

A large ray of light loomed behind the trio and rose up in front of them, pushing back the dark and mixing the star night's dark blue aura with its golden yellow aura.

Yukki fell on his knees, still keeping a tight grip on the pinkette.

"Yukki!"

"Creating something like that takes a lot of energy," Murmur explained. "But I'm sure you have enough strength left to create an Earth, or a solar system. Why don't you start with something small, like a new Mercury?"

"Hey, uh, I already made a sun, so... C-can I spend some more time with Yuno?"

The brown midget sighed.

"Baby steps, I guess..."

* * *

(music begins)

"Yuno," Yukki said as he held her close. "I missed you so much..."

"It's okay, Yukki, I'm here with you again. This time forever."

(They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be.)

"That's right, you're not an ordinary girl anymore."

(I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way.)

"Live with me, Yuno. Forever."

(I'll be the watcher (watcher))

She nodded.

(of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog-)

"Until the day I die."

(-of all your fever dreams.)

Yukki gripped her hands tightly.

"I'm a god now, and I'll gladly maintain that position." He fell on his knees, still looking at her. "But only if you'll be my goddess."

(I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass. (Glass, glass))

"Y-Yukki... YUKKI~!" Yuno cried as she grabbed his neck. "Of course I'll marry you!"

(I try to picture me without you, but I can't.)

"You and I..."

('Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals.)

"We're immortals."

(Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now-)

"Yuno, live forever with me."

(-pull the blackout curtains down. Just not for long, for long.)

He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the starry area.

(Because could be imoooor-)

The void of stars seemed endless, causing a smile to slip onto the Second's face, pleasing her future husband.

(Immortals. Imoooor-)

"I'm so glad this is where I'll be living forever. But you're more wonderful than the stars, Yukki."

(Immortals. Imoooor-)

"Your eyes are more wonderful than either."

(Immortals.)

Yukki stopped running and placed Yuno's feet on the ground, and then immediately grabbed her hands.

((Immortals.))

"Here, I shall declare my love, to Gasai Yuno."

(Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith-)

Yuno blushed.

(-is when it's tested again and again every day.)

"I, Amano Yukkiteru..."

(I'm still comparing your past, to my future.)

This was the greatest moment in the boy's entire life.

(It might be your wound but they're my sutures.)

"-promise to honor and obey my perfect wife, and no matter what, to put her needs over mine. Through pain, and even death, I will never leave her side."

(I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass))

"And I, Gasai Yuno, promise to protect my husband, not to let anyone touch him, talk to him, or even think about him. Or I'll kill them!"

Yukki sweat dropped.

(I try to picture me without you but I can't.)

"I do."

"I do."

(Cause we could be Immortals.)

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

(Immortals. Just not for long, for long.)

Keeping the kiss, he pulled the nightgown down her legs.

(And live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtains down.)

He moved his head to start kissing her neck.

(Just now for long, for long. Because we could be Immooor-)

"You're so gentle, Yukki..."

He moved back up for a kiss.

(Immortals. Immooor-)

They both slowly fell to the ground and deepened the kiss, gripping their hands tightly together.

 _... Please..._

(I-i-i-i-Immortals. And live with me forever now.)

 _Please have her eyes._

(Pull the blackout curtains down.)

 _Please have his smile._

"Aishteru, Yuno."

"Aishteru, Yukki."

(We could be Immortals.)

He picked her back up bridal style.

(Immortals. Just not for long, for long. We could be immooor-)

"You're not going to leave me this time, Yuno!"

(Immortals. Immoooor-)

Yuno wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hell no, I'm not."

(Immortals.)

They kissed again.

(Immoooooor-)

Yukki fell over on his back to let her take over the kiss.

(Immortals. Immooooor-)

Yuno started tickling him.

"H-ha ha! Y-Yuno, s-stop tha- ha ha! Ha ha!"

She giggled.

(Immortals.)

"We're Immortals now," Yukki said.

(I-i-i-i-Immortals.)

The small girl hovered over them.

"You two do know that even as gods you won't live forever, right?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

Murmur hovered closer to them and started snickering a giggling constantly.

"This is even cuter than in the manga! You two make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks," Yuno giggled.

"By the way, First, are you ready to start creating a new world?"

"Um-"

"Don't worry," Yuno said, "we'll have plenty of time to cuddle when you're done."

Yukki smirked.

"Alright. Let's get started."

"By the way, Yukki, while you're doing that, why don't I give you a hair cut?" the pinkette asked. "Seriously, honey, it's longer than mine, this is just sad. Ha ha!"

Yukki smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

By the time the brown haired god created a new Solar System, Yuno was only one day away from labor.

Yukkiteru was resting his head on her lap, gasping for air.

"Man, that took a lot out of you, didn't it?"

"Y-yeah... I kinda don't wanna create new humans now."

"Why don't you wait until your child is born?" Murmur suggested. "That way you can make a mate for them, and they can carry it out from there."

"That's a great idea, Murmur!" Yukki agreed. "It's this world's Adam and Eve. Oh, what would you like to call them, Yuno?"

"W-well..." She blushed. "I always wanted a daughter named Yuyu. A-and for a boy, Kino."

"All right!" First said as he sat up. "Then, once our child is born... I'll create a mate for them."

 **A/N: The song was "Immortals" by Fallout Boy. Kick-ass song, go check it out. I will continue this, right now I'm just wondering what to do in the new world Yukki and Yuno create. And no, Yuno will not be OOC. This is the Yuno who never lost her innocence, so she's not a Yandere. And yes, Yuyu, and Kino are a combination of the beginnings and ends of Yukki and Yuno's names. XD Please review! More is coming!**


	2. Amano Kino and Amano Yuyu

Loud and immature sobs could be heard throughout the Heaven H.Q. above the vacant Earth, coming from a newly born baby in the young girl's arms.

"She's beautiful, Yukki," she said.

Yukkiteru stepped forward with tired eyes and a broad grin. A sob blocked his words of celebration towards his wife who had just endured the pain of labor.

He waited ten thousand years for a moment quite like this, and it was finally right in front of him. Dreams had come and gone to the brunette every night, could this had just been another dream?

The god knelt down and held his wife and child close to them. This dream was better than any one he'd ever had, and he didn't want to wake up and let it go.

Yuno giggled.

"Don't cry, Yukki."

It wasn't until she spoke that the ten-thousand-year-old realized he was crying. Not even trying to hold back his sob anymore, he said,

"This is just how I wanted it." His grip tightened, but it was still gentle. "A sweet little wonderful girl just like you. This is your daughter, Yuno. This is _our_ daughter, Amano Yuyu."

Yuno could only nod as she rocked the sobbing infant back and forth.

A gust of wind flew between the couple, and Yuyu had seemed to vanish. Appearing in front of them in the air was the fairy-like girl holding the crying baby above her head.

"SHE'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

"Murmur!" Yukki roared. "Give me back my baby!"

"You two will be spending the rest of your lives with her, so let me play with her for a little while," the midget argued. "Why don't you make that brother for her in the mean time?"

After moaning in annoyance, Yukkiteru took a deep breath and yelled out,

"Amano Kino, I command thy body to form!"

Dust floated up from the ground on the Earth and created the shape of a new-born baby. All it created, however, was a lifeless cocoon.

Yukki fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.

"Why isn't he moving?" Yuno asked as she looked through the television at the Earth.

"He needs a soul, obviously," Murmur said. "The humans you create can make the bodies, but you have to make the souls, First."

"AAUUGH!" the brunette exclaimed in annoyance and anger. "Fine... Soul of Amano Kino, I command thee to reside in thy shell!"

The child's eyes filled up with life before he let out his first breath with a cry.

Yukki passed out from exhaustion with the typical Anime swirls in his eyes.

"Yukki!" Yuno cried. "Keep an eye on him, Murmur, I-I'll be right back, I have to go get-"

"No," Murmur interrupted. "You're First's goddess right? The owners of this Universe can never leave here."

"... But... K-Kino-"

"What am I!? Corn!? Here."

Murmur handed her Yuyu and dove into the Earth to retrieve the new-born.

* * *

"There you are. MMM! You're just as cute as Yuyu!" She cradled the baby to try and subdue his sobs. "Calm down, calm down, auntie Murmur's here. I hope First and Second let me play with you as well."

An interesting and fun idea crossed her mind. Imagine how much fun she could get out of the world through this boy. She wouldn't even have to get her hand's dirty. She smirked.

* * *

"First! Second, I'm back!"

"Kino!" Yuno cried as she snatched the baby from her. "Thank goodness you didn't starve." She dropped her bra and let Kino and Yuyu suck on her nipples at the same time. "I'm your mommy, that's your daddy passed out over there on the floor, and we're going to take good care of you."

Murmur smirked.

 _Not as much as I'm going to take care of him._ She replaced that smirk with a large smile and sparkling eyes. "Your babies are so cute! Can I hold them!?"

"No way, Murmur! You might drop them!"

"Aww, come on!"

"Why don't you go read your Shojou Manga or something? Leave us alone!"

"Hmp. Meanie."

With a pout, the little pixie stomped away to her room filled with candy, Shojou Manga, and romance games for the PS2. She plopped on her bed, and right after a sigh of disappointment, that same devious smirk crossed her lips.

 _Amano Kino_ , she thought. _I can't wait to have some fun with you._

-Fourteen years later-

The wind brushed against the naked trees. Rustling of leaves and singing of birds seemed to be the only noise in the silent forest, except for the running footsteps and constant breaths of a young girl.

Amano Yuyu, a girl with her long brown hair in two pigtails, and large pink eyes dressed in an orange mini skirt and gray tank top.

"Kino!" she cried. "Wait!"

Amano Kino, a boy with brown hair darker than Yuyu's going down to his shoulders and almost covering his dark blue eyes. He was dressed in black boxers and a blue tank top, and was running from his older sister.

"Why are you following me, Yuyu?"

"I'm bored. Mom and Dad are busy making new souls, and Murmur's no where to be seen- probably playing tricks again- so I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't bother me, I'm busy!"

Yuyu stopped running and leaned on her knees, lightly panting.

"'I'm busy,'" she quoted. "What's he up to now?"

* * *

"Hi, Ki-kun," Murmur greeted without looking up from her manga. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Hell yeah! Let's see what types of misery we can cause today!"

Their pranks consisted of causing car accidents, rain storms, making horses kick rancher while they're trying to clean their hooves, and other ways of causing problems for the human race.

"Ha ha ha! I've been doing this almost my entire life, and it still hasn't gotten old," Kino laughed. "How you manage to keep Dad from noticing any of this is beyond me."

"I have my ways," Murmur said evilly. "It's nice having someone to play with."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"I didn't say anything." She then quickly said, "You should probably start heading back, First and Second- I mean, your parents might grow suspicious of you if you're out of their sight for too long."

"All right, let's see if we can steal some cash next time."

"I like the way you think, Ki-kun."

Over the years, Murmur had trained Kino into being a devilish, misery loving firebrand who she could play with. And it payed off, she was able to have more fun with the human race than ever before. However, she never would have guessed that it would backfire on her one day...

Amano Kino rushed back to the secretly hidden portal leading to Heaven H.Q., the place he had been raised since birth. A smirk, very similar to Murmur's wicked smile, appeared on his face as he stepped into the wormhole.

"Hi, mom," he said, loosing the smirk.

"Welcome home, Kino," Yuno said. "How was the lake?"

"Hmm? Lake-" Kino looked over behind Yuno and saw his older sister winking at him, encouraging him to play along. "Erm, it was a little cold, but not so bad once I swam for a while."

"That's good," Yuno said as she ruffled his shoulder length hair. "But you shouldn't be shy about being in a swimsuit, your father and I want to be able to keep an eye on you. Speaking of which, he's asleep, tired from creating another fifty souls, so don't bother him, okay?"

Kino's smirk returned.

"Okay."

* * *

Yukkiteru rolled over in his king sized bed, trying to find a comfortable position for rest. It felt rather odd sleeping in that large bed without his precious Yuno. As he turned over, he opened his eyes slightly to see his Future Dairy on his bed desk.

A wave of nostalgia washed over him, bringing a nice smile to his face. It had seemed like only yesterday he had gained the powers of the Observation Diary and enrolled in the survival game to become the next god.

Before he could remember anything else, static appeared on the Diary's screen and changed the future.

 _'Kino is behind me, he's trying to steal my powers.' What!?_

He turned over and grabbed his son's wrist.

"Kino! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Y-you were awake!?"

* * *

"What were you doing, Kino!?" Yuno screeched. "Why were you trying to steal your father's god powers!?"

The young boy never looked his parents in the eye, he just stared shamefully at the

"Son, you do know that this can't go without consequences," Yukki said. "I'm banishing you from Heaven H.Q. for a while."

"What!?"

"You are not welcomed here."

"Dad-"

"Wait-"

Yuyu jumped in front of her brother to try and prevent his banishment, but only to be transported to the Earth along with him.

Oblivious to this fact, Yukki sighed and placed his hand over his eyes.

"What a troublesome kid," he said. "Murmur, can you make sure he doesn't cause any chaos for my other creations?"

Murmur let out a sigh of disappointment and sadness for her friend's banishment.

"Okay. When do you want me to bring him back?"

"I-I'll tell you when," First stammered.

The pixie could tell that her master was hiding something, but also found it futile to try to see what it was.

"All right then, I'll keep an eye on Ki-kun. But make sure Yu-chan keeps her hands off of my Manga and candy while I'm gone, okay!?"

She dove into the portal as Yuno let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell him about it now."

"Yeah," Yukki said with a nod. "Now we only have to tell Yuyu, and at least her reaction probably- _should_ be more accepting than his. ... Probably."

"Don't worry, Yukki," Yuno said as she placed her head on his lap. "Everything will be just fine."

"... I hope so, Yuno."

 **A/N: Why did Kino-kun try to steal Yukki's powers? And what is it Yuno and Yukki were trying to hide from their children? And will Murmur ever get the chance to read her Manga in peace? All answers will be answered, in the next chapter! (Well, maybe not that last one.) So if you wanna know the answers, please review.**


	3. Kino's fate

Dark blue eyes slowly opened to see an orange sky decorated with large shape-less clouds. Kino moaned and sat up, staring blankly at the gorgeous sight, but his mind on something else entirely.

"DAMN IT!"

Yuyu moaned as she sat up.

"K-Kino..."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I need-"

"To stay where you are," Murmur interrupted. "You are in quite a lot of trouble, young man. Huh? Yu-chan, what're you doing here!? I thought you were back up in Heaven H.Q.!"

"D-Dad hit me also with the light."

The pixie face palmed and moaned in disbelief.

"That moron... Well, just great! That means you can't go back either," she growled. "I'm gonna go talk to First and see if I can get his curse removed. I'll be right back-"

"Murmur-san," Yuyu said, "why do you sometimes call our parents First and Second?"

Murmur didn't answer and turned her head towards the ground.

"... Make sure your brother doesn't go anywhere, and you keep put yourself." She dove into the portal.

"Murmur-san!" Yuyu sighed. "H-hey, Kino, stay here!"

"And do what? Wait for Murmur-san to come and give me a boring lecture and/or painful punishment? I don't think so, sis."

"It'd be your own fault for trying to steal Dad's powers!" Yuyu snapped. "Why were you planning to do with them anyway!?"

"... I just wanted those powers. I'm the son of a god, it's about time I took what I deserve!"

"Who says you _deserve_ these powers!? There's a difference between deserving and wanting, Kino."

Kino didn't respond to that. With a sneer, he turned around and sprinted away from his sister, who grunted angrily at his arrogance.

Murmur came back through the portal.

"Where'd Ki-kun go!?"

"H-he ran off just now. If you go quickly, you can catch him in a split second. Is my curse lifted?"

"... Yu-chan, I need your help keeping an eye on Ki-kun. So would you mind not going back for a while?"

"What!? I can't-"

"No arguements," the midget snapped. "Now come on, let's go find your brother."

* * *

Murmur and Yuyu had found the firebrand and were walking closely together through the large city, only populated by people their age or younger, because Yukki couldn't make the shell of an adult.

"I'm not gonna run off, so could you take these damn things off?" Kino growled as he displayed the handcuffs perched on his wrists. "It's really uncomfortable."

"Is it?"

Murmur tugged on them, causing him to fall face-first into the ground for her to drag him.

"Okay, _maybe_ what I did was wrong, b-but come on, Murmur-san! This is our chance to have some fun without Dad _ever_ catching us!"

"You're grounded, and will not partake in _any_ type of fun activity with me." _It's my fault this all happened. It's because he spent all that time with me that he's like this. I'm such an-_ She let out a long exaggerated gasp. "They have this volume!? I've been looking for this forever! S-stay right here, kids, I'll be right back." She rushed into the book store.

"... She just... left us," Yuyu said blankly. "K-Kino, get back here!"

His running was slightly retarded thanks to the hand cuffs, but he was still faster than his older sister.

"I'm not gonna be punished by a stupid fair- OOMF!"

Thanks to his impatience, the boy accidentally tackled another kid in front of him. When he did, a flash of light shot from the sky towards the boy he knocked over, but it hit him instead.

"Wh-what the hell is this!?" The light didn't hurt him at all. When he opened his eyes, he saw a black phone in his hands. "Wh... where did this come-" Static appeared on its screen. "Huh? 'Yuyu is about to knock me on the head.' Wh-" Everything went black.

Yuyu stood over her younger brother gasping for breath with a lid to a sewer hole in her hands.

"Sorry, nii-san," she huffed, "but what else was I supposed to do?" She puffed. "Sorry about my nii-san, sir."

"I-it's alright, I guess," the boy said as he walked away confused.

"Ki-kun! Yu-chan!"

"M-Murmur-san! K-Kino ran off, I-"

"Good girl. Now come on, help me tie him up." The fairy pulled out a marker. "Now, what do you wanna draw on him? Mustache or uni-brow!?" She turned him over and gasped. "I-is that a Future Diary!?" she cried. "Oh no, no no no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He must've-"

Twelve more flashes of light rained from the sky, all landing in separate parts of the Earth.

"What's happening!?" Yuyu cried.

"... It's begun. The next Survival Game."

Kino was slowly lifted off the ground and into the air. He levitated a foot off the concrete as a light emitted from his chest and soon surrounded his entire body. When it died down, he was gone.

"K-Kino?" Yuyu whispered. "KINO!"

* * *

Kino opened his eyes to see twelve silhouettes surrounding him on floating platforms, also noticing he was on one himself.

"Wh-what's going on here!?"

"Welcome," a booming voice called. Amano Yukkiteru entered on a large throne.

"Dad!?"

"Kino!?" _Oh crap! Did the First beam hit him by mistake!? No... no! Being apart of this means he's in grave danger!_ Knowing he couldn't keep the explanation prolonged any longer, he cleared his throat and said, "This is going to be a test of survival."

"What the hell's going on!?" Kino roared.

"I am god," Yukki stated. "I'm slowly withering away as we speak." Kino's eyes widened. "If the creator of this Universe fades, so does the Universe. That is why you are here today. In your hands are Future Diaries, they will tell you the future based on your personality traits. They will be the root of the Survival Game, where you all will be hunting each other down to destroy the Diaries. When the Diaries break, so do the owners. The last one alive will take my place as god."

Kino couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was dying, and now he was in a game where he would be killing to take his place. Was this shit really happening, or was he dreaming?

"D-Dad-"

"Your Diaries can tell the future, but the future will change depending on your or your rivals' actions. If you get the sign 'Dead End,' then you're in a corner where one of your rivals will kill you. Use your skills to escape the Dead End, or meet your fate and die. I had to play this game ten thousand years ago when I was your age, now it's your turn. Good luck to all of you, I will be awaiting the results at the end of the game."

More light emitted from the contestants.

"WAIT! DAD-"

* * *

Kino woke up again in Murmur's arms.

"M-Murmur-san-"

"You were just in a room where your father was explaining to you the rules of a Survival Game, and whoever wins becomes the next god," Murmur stated. "That was not a dream. You're going to need Yu-chan's and my help with this, Ki-kun. From now on, you're in a world where you're going to have to kill to survive."

Kino stared at the tanned pixie in shock. His eyes were too stretched too close, his throat was too dry to vibrate his vocal cords, and his mouth was too dry to close.

"Are you scared?" the fairy asked. "You should be."

 **A/N: Don't worry, this will _not_ be an OC driven story. Yukki and Yuno will be equally important too, as will be established in the next chapter. This is literally all I have so far, I have an idea for the ending, but the rest of the middle and how to get to that ending is a total blank for me. Please review, suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Yuno's devotion

Yuno sat up in her bed and looked around the dark void she found herself to be in.

"Where am I?"

She looked forward gasped. Staring hatefully at her was an image that resembled her if she had lost her sanity, or any sign of humanity for that matter.

"Give him back..."

"G-give who back? Who are you?"

"Give me back my Yukki," the psycho whispered. " _I'm_ the Yuno he fell in love with. You just learn about the things that I went through, and you're suddenly my replacement. You're not the girl he swore his love to, you're not the girl he tearfully kissed goodbye. Just because you have my memories doesn't make us the same person."

"I-I am Gasai Yuno-"

"But I'm the Gasai Yuno that Yukki fell in love with... And I want him back!"

She lunged at her.

Yuno woke up in a horrified sweat. She looked over to her left and saw her husband staring at a TV screen while sitting on his large throne. The image of their children and friend sleeping was displayed on the box.

"Yukki," the pinkette said, "you couldn't sleep either?"

"How could you? Our son's life is in danger!" Yukki sighed and pressed his face into his knees. "He can be killed at any moment... Could this had been prevented if I hadn't banished him? I thought I was protecting him."

Yuno smiled gently and put her hand on the god's shoulder.

"If he's your son, then I know he'll win."

"Just having my blood doesn't mean we're exactly alike," Yukki groaned. "Sorry, honey, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't think I can be uplifted. So please don't even try."

"... All right."

Yuno walked away.

The dream kept recurring to her. It was true, she wasn't the Yuno he had fallen in love with, she just had that Yuno's memories. But, after being married all this time, she had fallen in love with Yukkiteru.

She knew what she had to do. She was going to prove her love to him. And she knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

"First!" Murmur growled as she shook Kino. "First! Get up, you need to be alert at all times."

"Not now, Murmur-san," Kino moaned as he turned over in his sleep. "Oh, yeah, baby, stroke me more... ... Wait-" He turned back to face her. "-what did you call me?"

"First. You're the First player to receive a Future Diary, so you will be known as 'First' throughout the rest of the Survival Game."

Kino sat up, fear completely drowning his desire for sleep.

"I-it wasn't a dream?"

Yuyu yawned and stretched.

"Morning..."

"Quick, let's move. Diary Owners could be anywhere, they're hunting you down-"

"W-wait a second," Kino said. "You call my Dad "First" sometimes... d-does that mean he was in this Survival Game, too!?"

"Of course, how do you think he received his divine powers?"

"B-but, you also call Mom "Second," so she must have been in this game, too, right? So she must have died... but how is she there right now...?"

"... It's a long story. ... Like, I mean, a really long story. I-if we were to turn it into a TV series, it would take at least twenty five episodes. ... _And_ a movie."

"You can tell us later," Yuyu said. "Right now, we have to move. Diary Owners might find us."

"Yes! Thank you!" Murmur cried as she pushed Kino forward. "Come on, First, move."

"All right, all right!" Kino stared at his Diary. "So... can you tell me more about these Future Diaries?"

"How they work depends on what type of person you were before you got the Diary," Murmur explained. "Your father was an observer, so he got the Observation Diary, a Diary that tells him everything that happens around him. First, you-"

The Diary buzzed.

" 'My arm becomes unavailable thanks to a bullet.' What-" A gunshot sounded, and a bullet pierced the brunette's right arm. "AAUUGH!"

"Kino!" Yuyu screeched.

"OOOOH YEAAAAH!" Standing across from them was a man with an electric guitar in hand with crazy rock-styled hair, and tight sunglasses to go along with them. "I found you, First!"

"What the hell did you do to my nii-san!?"

"Dumbass, he's a Diary Owner!" Murmur snapped.

The man held up an orange Future Diary.

"I'm Rocky Roll, the Second. I have the Sound Diary; it lets me know _any_ type of sound my enemies are gonna make, including footsteps, and where their noise is coming from. So in other words, you can't escape from me." He held up his gun again. "Now it looks like it's time for you to die!"

"Wh-what do I do...?"

"Run, don't let him hit your Diary!"

They started running, dodging his bullet when the Future changed.

" 'Second heard us running towards the mall, and ambushed us there.' "

"Quick, let's run some place else!"

"It's no good," Murmur said. "He'll just hear us anyway. First, are you ready for a fight?"

* * *

Second had his hand on the door when somebody grabbed his arm.

"What the-!? Where did you come from? I didn't hear anything- Hey!"

* * *

"Murmur-san, why don't you use your super strength to find him and kill him!?"

"All I'm doing is making sure you two don't fuck things up. I cannot participate in the Survival Game."

"Hey," Yuyu whispered, "h-he's not coming out..."

"He's not?" Kino asked. "We're wide open, and if he knows what we're saying, he should know we're not planning a strategy."

"First, check your Diary for all the good things that're happening, not just the bad things."

Kino looked at his Diary to see that his future hadn't changed. Then he realized why.

"I never brought any good fortune to anyone my entire life," he said. "I'm a trouble maker... This is the Misfortune Diary, it lets me know any events that will cause trouble to me."

Murmur got in between the siblings and started moving her hands and arms in certain patterns; patterns that only Yuyu recognized.

(You guys need to stop lingering and come up with a plan to stop Second.)

(But how can we communicate? Kino can't read sign language.)

(Find a way. Like I said, I can't participate in this game, so you two are on your own. Sorry.) The midget turned away and started reading her yaoi manga.

The brunette tried to peak over her shoulder to read it as well, but Murmur pulled it away.

Yuyu sighed angrily and turned to face Kino, who couldn't read sign language and was staring at them like they had gone insane.

She looked around for something to write with, and found a magazine and some pens in some of the isles. She quickly grabbed them and started writing in large lettering over the prints.

"Nee-san, what're you trying to tell me?" She held up the magazine. " 'Don't read this allou-' Sorry!"

 _Just read the fucking letter..._

"... Hey, what's this word?"

"... Trap."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rocky angrily marched back to the mall.

 _What the hell was that? Someone tried to steal my Diary. Oh well, I got it back, but they ran away before I could kill them. Whatever, I don't have time for this._

He checked the Diary.

" 'First starts crying in fear, begging Amano Yuyu to not make him fight me.' ... What?"

"NEE-SAN!" Kino sobbed. "I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T SEND ME OUT THERE! HAVE DAD DO IT!"

"Dad's not even here. Grow a fucking spine!"

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one making a boy with a bullet in his arm fight a rock star with a gosh damn gun!"

"No, but _you're_ the Diary owner, and _you're_ the one who has to kill him! You'll be okay if you ambush him! Now hurry up and get in your hiding spot, he'll be here soon!"

Murmur looked up from her manga, her eyes half open and an embarrassed smile on her face.

 _What happened to being quiet?_

Rocky sighed. He was lucky his first victim was an idiot.

Kino's future changed.

" 'Second opens the door and holds his gun up at us.' Crap, he found us!"

"Because you two were talking."

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

Rocky's future changed.

" 'Their footsteps sound behind the mall.' Heh heh."

Kino's future changed.

" 'Second runs around the mall building and chases us.' Yuyu, let's split up, it's me he's after."

"A-all right, but find something to attack him with, okay?"

"Got it."

" 'First tells Amano Yuyu to go in the opposite direction as his footsteps sound going to the right.' You won't get away from me, First-san!"

Kino's future changed.

" 'My ear becomes unavailable through a gunshot.' "

Right after those words escaped his mouth, a gunshot rang. A bullet missed his left ear by only an inch and instead landed in a bluebird's chest.

Kino turned around to see, shockingly, his mother standing over the Second with a baseball bat in her hand. While heavily panting, she stepped on his Diary, breaking it. Once after it broke, his body vanished.

"M-Mom," Kino breathed in horror. "What're you doing here...?"

Yuno dropped the bat and rushed to hug her son.

"It's okay, Kino, mommy's here."

* * *

After they found Yuyu and Murmur, Yuno sat them down to explain what she was doing there.

"Don't worry, kids, your mother is here to make sure you win the game!"

"So you'll be helping us!? That's awesome!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I won't always be there just in time like I was today. I don't want to think how mad your father will be at me if he found out I was breaking the rules behind his back."

"Dad doesn't know you're here?"

"He shouldn't be looking at the monitors, he's too scared to see you get killed."

"... Dad's worried about me?" Kino whispered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Thanks, Mom," the boy said as he threw his arms around her. "You're the best."

Yuno formed a grip around him for a second, then let him go.

"I have to head back to Heaven H.Q.," she said. "Don't worry, I'll be there when you really need me, I promise."

She opened a portal and jumped into it.

"Bye, mother!" Yuyu called while waving. "Thank you!"

"Hopefully next time, you won't need her," Murmur said. "Let's get you in shape, First."

"HEY!" a man roared as he ran up to them. "You ruined a magazine on sail! That costs fifty dollars, young lady!"

"Oh, yes, I take full responsibility," Yuyu said as she bowed her head. "I'm afraid I don't have any money, but my nii-san and I'd be more than happy to-"

Kino grabbed her hand and ran off.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"KINO!"

Murmur sighed.

"What am I gonna do with him?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Yuno stepped into Yukki's bedroom to see him lying on the bed with a glum look painted on his face.

"Yukki," she said, "good news. Kino managed to kill the Second."

Yukki sprang up.

"He did!? He's not dead!?"

"No. He's just fine."

On the verge of tears, Yukki jumped up from the bed and tightly hugged the pinkette with a large smile on his face.

"Thank God- um, me! This is wonderful!"

Yuno held him back.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, Amano-kun, our son is going to be just fine."

She knew exactly what she would do to prove her love to Yukkiteru. She was going to protect his son and help him with the game. How was she able to leave Heaven H.Q. you might be wondering? She did something to the machines. But that's for later...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. All two of you! 3 That is literally all I have. If you have an idea for a Diary Owner, leave it in a review and I'll use it in a future chapter. But seriously, I need suggestions. I don't even know what I'm gonna do for a climax, this is literally all I've got. I've got the ending planned out, but not the middle. Thanks again for reading, and have a blessed day.**


	5. Soul Dier

**A/N: Just so we're clear, everyone in this story HAS to be 14 or younger, because this world is 14 years old. Okay, thanks.**

A tiny black orb was being extracted from a patch of human flesh by a powerful force.

"Aauugh," the teen moaned.

"Is it over yet!?" an older girl cried with her hands covering her pink eyes.

"Shut up! I need to concentrate!" a short tanned woman yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow! It burns!"

"Erng... Hrmp!" Murmur slowly pulled the bullet out of his arm. "There. Yu-chan, can you go over to that store over there and purchase some band-aids? Here's some money."

"Th-thanks. I'll be right back." Yuyu obediently took the money and humbly walked over to the store across the street.

Kino moaned heavily and held his arm in pain.

"Don't touch it!" Murmur snapped as she pulled his hand away. "Once we get you bandaged up, we're going after some Diary Owners, so don't think that _this_ is the worst damn thing ever."

"D-do I _have_ to kill them?"

"Of course. You wanna become god, don't you?"

"Well, I-I did, but... without having to kill..."

Murmur hovered in front of him.

"Why _did_ you want his powers, anyway?"

"I... just wanted them," the teen said angrily and quickly, as if trying to cover something up.

Murmur grew skeptical, but didn't get the chance to question him as Yuyu came running back.

"Okay, here are the bandages."

"Thanks," Murmur said as she took the bandages from the brunette. She started slowly wrapping them around Kino's arm, causing him to cringe. "Hold still."

Eventually, the pixie wrapped the long white clothe around his arm.

"Th-thank you."

"Now come on, we've got Diary owners to fi-"

A rumble interrupted her mid-sentence. Another sounded from behind her and another from her left, causing her to turn in both directions.

Kino chuckled with a slight blush.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday..."

Murmur sighed.

"I'm kinda hungry myself. All right, I'll be right back with something to eat, just wait here until I get back, okay? And First, don't ever take your eyes off of your Diary."

Kino nodded slowly. Right as the pixie flew off, his Future changed. Yuyu lightly screamed as Kino pulled out the Trouble Diary. He gasped.

" 'A Diary Owner finds us.' "

Yuyu grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the ground as she ran forward.

"Let's get out of here!"

The siblings ducked into a dark alley, trembling slightly.

"W-we should be safe now," Kino said. "Our future isn't changing..."

The words 'DEAD END' appeared on his screen, causing him to gasp.

A bullet missed his Diary by an centimeter, causing both of them to let out a scream. Their brown heads snapped up to see another teenager pointing a gun at them.

"You must be the First," he said.

Kino grabbed his Diary with both hands and held it close to his chest, trembling harder than before and backed up.

"S-stay back, g-get away from me...!"

"I'm the Third. Are you going to fight back?"

Kino gripped the phone tighter and continued to tremble as Yuyu grabbed his arm and trembled just as hard.

"M-mom," he whispered, "help us..."

"HA HA HA HA! You're actually calling for your mommy!? This is priceless!"

"Nii-san, run!"

Yuyu charged at the Third with a pocket knife. Kino's future changed.

" 'Yuyu is knocked out from a blow to the head.' Yuyu-"

The gun and fist of the Third struck the brunette as blood was sent flying from his arm.

* * *

Yuno gasped.

 _The kids are in danger!_

She bolted from the TV and ran for the portal.

"Yuno," Yukki said, "are you trying to leave?"

"Uh-"

"You can't go, Yuno, you're the goddess."

"R-right, I was just uh... m-making sure the portal was working. J-just in case Murmur tries to come back."

"It's working. Now come on, let's see if the kids are okay."

"A-all right, Yukki... A-anything you say..."

* * *

"YUYU!" Kino cried as he bent over to hold his nee-san. A gun clicked. His head flung up for his forehead to meet the end of the pistol.

"This wasn't any fun."

In a split second, Kino grabbed a sewer lid that was right next to him and hit Third's wrist, knocking the gun out of his hand. Before the pistol hit the floor, Kino was already running away carrying Yuyu.

"Damn it!" Third cried. "Don't run!"

 _Why didn't his Future change?_ He ducked inside an outhouse and put his sister against the wall. "Yuyu," he whispered, "wake up. Please, wake up!"

Her eyes never moved. Kino put his ear to her chest to confirm her heart was beating, and let lose a sigh of relief at the sound of it.

The Diary changed.

" 'He finds the outhouse.' Crap!"

He quickly covered his mouth when footsteps sounded outside the outhouse.

"Where'd he go?" Third whispered. "Come out and fight like a man, First! Your mommy's not here!"

 _Please, please, please, go away!_ The Future changed. _'Yuyu wakes up and loudly complains about the smell, giving our position away._ '

Yuyu moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Kino's hand flew to her mouth.

"MM!"

"Shh!" He put his mouth to her ear and said, "He doesn't seem to be able to predict surprise attacks. I'm gonna try to ambush him. Stay here, and be quiet, okay?"

Yuyu nodded, and Kino slowly moved his hand away from her face. She handed him her pocket knife then quickly covered her nose.

 _It fucking stinks!_

Kino burst open the door and charged at the Third. The knife pierced his shoulder.

"AAUUGH!"

Kino stretched out his hand to grab the Diary, but the Third grabbed him by the neck and tossed him away. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Kino snapped. "Give that back!"

First put the knife in a pocket to pull out the Future Diary.

"This wound means nothing," he said. "I'll know how to survive with it. I am Soul Dier, and I have the Survival Diary. Any injuries I receive, I'll know how to save myself from them thanks to this Diary."

Kino growled.

 _So no matter what I do to him, he can survive! I can't beat this guy..._

Soul's future changed.

' _I survive by running away and stop the bleeding.'_ "If you'll excuse me, our play date will have to wait for another day." He ran off.

Kino realized he'd been holding his breath and gasped for air back.

"What a relief..."

Yuyu dashed through the door and landed on the side of her face, panting heavily.

"IT FUCKING STINKS!" She stood up and slapped Kino's head into the ground. "Why the hell did you hide us in an outhouse!?"

"Well, if we go in there we'll be helping the environment."

She slapped him again.

"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

* * *

Murmur hovered above the concrete sidewalk through the city.

"Where the hell are they? Did a Diary Owner find them? I hope they didn't die." She looked down at the candy and sandwiches. "But, that _would_ mean I'd get to have all of the caramel to myself, right?"

Third sprinted up to her. He stopped and leaned against the wall of a building and fell into a sitting position.

 _'I manage to stop the bleeding by entering the building right next to me.' Thank Heaven._

"Hello, there," Murmur said as she hovered in front of him. "You must be the Third."

"You... a-aren't you that pixie from Heaven?"

"Heaven H.Q. it's called, and the one and only. How many Diary Owners have you killed?"

"Z-zero," Soul shamefully admitted.

"Uh-huh, great job. Now hurry up and get your wounds cleaned up. There's bandages for sail in that building right there."

Soul quickly got up and hurried through the door to his right.

Right as the door closed, Murmur popped a pink candy in her mouth and hovered away, humming a feminine tune.

* * *

"His Diary only predicts wounds that he'll be able to heal," Yuyu said, cupping her chin. "So he won't be able to predict an attack that'll kill him instantly."

"Like a bullet to the heart?"

"Exactly. However, I doubt either of us are capable of delivering a blow strong enough to kill him, so we'll have to find a way to break his Diary instead."

"Now how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"Do you think I would propose we do a stunt without knowing _how_ to do the stunt?"

Kino's future changed.

" 'Yuyu comes up with an idea for me.' ... Oh no..."

* * *

Soul tightened the bandage around his shoulder.

"What a pain in the ass," he growled. "I can't fight at all. I'm just gonna do what my Diary tells me and survive while the other players kill themselves."

"Third-kun!" Kino cried from outside, waving his hands over his head. "I'm ready to fight you now! Are you coming!?"

Soul checked his Diary.

' _I survive by running out the back.' Okay._

"Hey, what're you doing!? Get back out here!" Kino dashed through the building after him. "Yuyu, he's onto us!" he said over the phone. "I'll see if I can get him to where you are, just wait, all right?"

"All right, just be careful."

"I will." _Or at least, I'll try to be._ His Future changed. _'He went into the sew-'_ "Son of a bitch!"

The Third opened a sewer lid and pulled himself out.

 _The Diary said I'd survive if I went through there. I don't think First likes getting his feet dirty. Just in case, I'd better get away from here._

He started running away from the lid. After a few minutes of running, the giant letters 'DEAD END' appeared on his screen.

Before he had time to wonder what caused the dead end, a brown haired girl emerged from behind a building and charged at him with a pair of scissors.

He grabbed her wrist, and moved his Diary behind his back, leaving the scissors in midair. Yuyu let lose tears of frustration.

"Damn it...! I almost had it...!"

The dead end disappeared.

"Trying to destroy my Diary, are you?" Third pinned her on the ground after taking the weapon from her. "Nice try," he sneered.

'DEAD END' reappeared on his Diary.

Kino jumped on Third's shoulders and held his head between his folded legs as he twisted it with his hands.

"Get off of me!"

Third made a harsh attempt to get Kino off of his shoulders. Yuyu looked up, knowing exactly what Kino was trying to do, and wondering why he was hesitating.

Screaming, Kino turned his hands over and snapped Soul's neck. Soul fell over on his side, lifeless.

Kino quickly sat up and backed away from the corpse, never even attempting to stand up.

"K-Kino..."

Yuyu bent over and hugged her brother, who never stopped shaking.

"I... I'm a murderer...!"

"It's all right, nii-san, everything's going to be okay," Yuyu whispered as she stroked him. "You're going to become god, remember? It's going to be worth it."

"No... I-I never wanted this...!"

Murmur hovered onto the scene.

"... Great job, First," she said as she applauded. "Two down, nine to go."

* * *

"He's just as incompetent as I was," Yukki said. "I guess he and I do have _something_ in common."

Yuno sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad he and Yuyu are all right."

The ten thousand year old stared at the screen, looking at his son, fighting off the urge to hug him.

"Yes, they are. Right now, anyway."

* * *

A tall slender woman hiding in the shadows chuckled at the screen of her Diary.

"He does, does he? Heh heh heh... This is gonna be fun... Amano Kino."

 **A/N: Diary Owner idea suggested by ninjagaiden01. Thanks, man! ^3^ I'll catch ya chumps in the next chapter. Review, and it might come out faster. ;)**


	6. Kino has a secret?

Kino pressed his back against the wall of a building, holding his head in angst and regret with his knees up to his ears.

 _I killed someone..._

Murmur picked him up and dragged him by his brown hair.

"That's it! I'm not sitting around with a moping fourteen-year-old for another ten thousand years, we are going Diary Hunting _now!"_

"Are you okay, Kino?" Yuyu asked as she trotted behind them.

"No," Kino said softly. "Murmur-san, I can't do this... Fuck those god powers, I don't want to be apart of this anymore!"

Murmur sighed.

"You're just like your father."

Kino's eyes narrowed upwards in confusion. For the past fourteen years, his father had proved to be the complete opposite of him, and more like Yuyu.

"In what way?"

"He also was extremely terrified of the fact he had to kill in this game."

"Wh-who said I was scared, or anything?" Kino snapped with a slight blush.

"Well, Murmur-san, how did Dad..." She didn't know quite how to say it. "Um..."

"I know what you mean." Murmur couldn't tell them that he accepted the game by the death of his parents, and with the help of Yuno, it would discourage Kino even more. "He opened his eyes to reality and saw what this game was, a Survival Game. So he decided to survive with his true love," she explained. "You can do the same, only it's with your sister."

"See, nii-san, you can fight for me!"

"What a great motivation..." His Future changed. "'A Diary Owner finds us.' Crap!"

* * *

A girl with long black hair in a purple robe walked through the city with what appeared to be a crystal ball underneath her right arm. She was looking at a Diary.

"His death is right in the palm of my hand," she whispered with a sinister tone.

The voices of a boy and a girl were heard around the corner. She slightly peeked her head around the edge of the building to see Amano Kino and Yuyu walking away with a pixie.

 _Perfect. Now I need to get him away from them..._ She put her Diary in her pocket and walked up to them. "Hello, there!" she called. "Oh, vell aren't you a handsome fellow?"

"Who!? Where!?" Yuyu cried excitedly with hearts in her eyes. "I'm single, and I'm so ready to mingle!"

"My name is Mai Reader, I am a rather skilled fortune teller," the girl said. "Vould the cute boy like to know his future?"

"Sure-"

Yuyu grabbed him by the collar.

"No, thank you." She whispered in his ear, "We don't have time for this, we need to find a place to hide from the Diary Owner. Plus, it's just a scam, are you honestly stupid enough to fall for something like this?"

"But it'd be good for people in our situation to know our future."

Mai put her hand to her head.

"You are in a Survival Game vhere you are using diaries that can predict the future to become the next god," she said, causing them to look up at her in shock. "Vell, do you believe my powers now?"

The trio just stared at her with wide eyes, wondering weather or not they could trust her. Kino stood up with a daring smile on his face.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I'd like to know as much about this stupid game as I can."

"Wait," Yuyu interrupted, "how do we know you're not a Diary Owner?"

"If I vas, then I vould've tried to kill you already. So how about it? Vill the cute boy have his fortune told?"

"I already said I would."

"Good. Come vith me."

* * *

She led the group to a large black and purple tent on the outskirts of town.

"Here ve are. Velcome to my humble home."

Murmur grunted as she struggled to keep herself hovering above the ground. Kino and Yuyu were about 147 lbs each, and put a lot of strain on her shoulders.

"Why'd I have to carry you brats...!?"

"Murmur-san, it was a long walk," Kino groaned.

Mai picked up the scruffy brown haired boy by the wrist and opened up the tent for him.

"I'm sorry, but only one may enter. The powers to see into the future vill ignore me if too many souls are in my home."

"Bullshit!" Yuyu snapped. "You can't even really see the future-"

"Don't worry, Yu-chan," Murmur interrupted. "If anything troublesome happens, First's Diary will let him know."

"... Murmur-san," Kino said slowly, "can you not call me-"

"Well, boy, let's begin."

"We'll see you in a bit, Kino," Yuyu said.

Right as the curtains to the tent closed, Kino's Future changed.

 _'She puts up a metal wall, keeping me in.' What-_ The metal walls appeared from the ground, imprisoning him. "FUCK! Murmur-sa-"

His future changed again. Before he could read it, he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he found he was strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth.

"Good, you are avake. I could just break your Diary and kill you now, First-kun," Mai said, "but that's just no fun. Vell, let me introduce myself. I am the Tenth, Mai Reader. I have the Conscience Diary, it tells me the regrets of any Diary Holders displayed in their heads. So, how vould you like to relive your sins?"

The future changed while his Diary was in his pocket. 'She tortures me, making me want to give in to my guilt and die.'

Mai pulled out the Conscience Diary.

"... Oh, vhat's this?" she asked, obviously pretending to be surprised. "You tried to steal from your own father!?" She let out an exaggerated gasp. "Vhat a noddy boy!"

 _Shut up!_

"Mmf!"

Mai chuckled at his attempts to snap at her through the gag. She turned back to her Diary and exaggeratedly put her hand to her mouth.

"You killed someone."

Kino stopped struggling. He moved his head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact. This caused Mai to smirk, knowing she was on the right track. She scrolled down her Diary.

"Oh, yes. You took the life of a human being who never vanted to play this Survival Game in the first place."

Kino shook his head.

 _Don't let her get to you! If I didn't kill him he would've killed Yuyu!_

The gypsy grabbed his face and turned his head to face her.

"He vas just a human, and you killed him. Perhaps he could have become the next god and cared for the vorld better than you ever could. He vas probably an innocent being, you're just a selfish brat who thinks he's the best damn thing ever."

 _SHUT UP!_

Large pools of tears started crawling down the teen's face.

"Hey! Are you two almost done in there!?" Yuyu called.

"In a minute, darling!" Mai called back. "You're a murderer. That's all you are. You're not a hero, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You took a life, and it can never come back. And vhat's vorse... You'll have to do this again and again throughout the Game-"

A portal opened up behind her, allowing a grown woman with long pink hair in a braid barge in with a knife.

"GET AWAY FROM YUKKI'S SON!" She cried as she thrust her arm forward to stab her.

Mai ducked out of the way and lowered the walls, allowing her to run out. Yuyu screamed.

"Vhat are you doing!? You're Yukkiteru-sama's goddess, vhat are you doing in the Survival Game!?"

"Mom!?"

 _Mom?_

"Get away from Yukki's son," Yuno growled. "And get away from his daughter."

Mai slowly backed away as the Future changed.

"Vhat's this? First regrets not telling his mother a secret." That statement caused Kino's blue eyes to widen.

Yuno tossed the knife at her, missing her by an inch. Screaming, Mai ran off with her Diary and crystal ball in hand.

Yuyu rushed to hug her brother.

"Kino-niisan!" she cried. "What was she doing to you!?"

Yuno wrapped her arms around her children.

"Don't worry, kids, mommy's here," she said. "I'm afraid I have to go right now, your father will notice that I'm gone soon if I don't."

"Mom," Kino said with a trembling voice. He grabbed her dress and looked up with her, his tears still on his face. "Please... you've got to find a way to get me out of this game!" Sobs escaped his normally clear throat. "I can't do this... I can't murder anyone anymore..." He dug his face in his mother's chest.

"Kino... I'm sorry," Yuno said as she returned the hug. "But there's nothing I can do."

"Please... please get me out...! I can't stand this!"

"I'm sorry," Yuno said as she broke away from his embrace. "I have to go."

"Wait! Mom-" His mother ducked back in the portal. "Mom... Help me..."

"Kino..."

Yuyu felt helpless at the sight of her brother longing for his innocence. In the corner of her pink eye, she saw his Diary across from them and looked at it. The Future had changed.

'Yuyu and Murmur-san find out I've been hiding something from them.'


	7. The promise

**A/N: I forgot to say idea for the Diary Owner in the last chapter was a combination of ideas from Kessie Lousie and ninjaiden01. Thanks guys! =D**

Kino lay on the ground with his knees against his eye lids, and his arms in front of him.

Yuyu sat close to her brother and stared down at his back with a sense of concern in her eyes. What else could she do? She couldn't just tell him that murder was all right, and there was no way to justify his previous killings after he was just tortured for them.

She started crying and tossed herself at him.

Kino snapped back to reality and pushed Yuyu off of him before backing away, turning to face her.

"Don't touch me!" he cried. "I'm a murderer, do you wanna die!?"

"Kino..."

Murmur hovered over to the siblings with a happy smile on her brown face.

"I'm here, I've got ice cream, and I'm willing to share!"

Yuyu shot a frown her way. Murmur sweat dropped and hid the ice cream bars behind her back. Yuyu slowly held out her hand to Kino, who was still trembling and holding his hands close to his chest.

"It's all right, nii-san-"

"S-stay back!" Kino snapped as he stood up and pressed his back against a lamp post. "Please, nee-san... I-I don't wanna hurt you..."

"... How do we know you really don't?" Murmur asked. "You're hiding something from us, First."

"N-no, I'm..."

"Both your Diary and Tenth's revealed that you have some secret that you're not telling us. What's so important that you have to keep it to yourself when you're in a game where your goal is to kill?"

"Nothing, Murmur-san!"

"Kino, tell us," Yuyu said sternly. "We can't be keeping any secrets from each other in a situation like this."

Kino slowly stepped away from the lamp post.

 _I can't tell them. I can't!_

"Huh? Kino! Get back here!" Yuyu called. "KINO!"

"First!"

 _'Murmur-san gets in front of me and blocks me off.'_

The pixie did as the Trouble Diary predicted.

"First!" She tackled him down.

"Kino!" Yuyu called as she ran up to them. "Come on, who're we gonna tell? We're your family, we won't hate you for anything. Just tell us-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU WHORES!"

Kino tossed the midget off of him and ran in the opposite direction. Murmur looked up and sighed.

"He'll tell us eventually, Yu-chan."

Kino stopped in an ally way where he thought they couldn't see him. He leaned against the wall and fell into a sitting position, putting his knees back to his head.

* * *

Yukki and Yuno stared at their son on the Tv screen. Yuno wanted desperately to go down there and comfort him, but her husband was right next to her, watching.

"Yukki," she said, "is there any way you can help him?"

"No, I can't. I'm a god, remember? I can't leave this place."

Yukki held up the Observer Diary. Yukki slowly took it from her small hand and dialed a number.

* * *

The Trouble Diary started ringing.

"I can still use this thing as a phone?" Kino thought aloud. "It's an unknown number..." He answered. "Hello?"

"... Hi, Kino."

"Dad!" The teen sat up and gripped his Diary, tears forming in his excited blue eyes. "Dad, is that you!?"

"It's me, son."

"Dad...! I-I'm so sorry, I tried to take your god powers, I-I-"

"It's okay, Kino, forget about that."

"Look, I said I was sorry, so please..." His voice cracked. "... please get me out of this survival game! I can't stand this! I wanna get outta here!"

"Kino, calm down," the god said with a stern yet soothing voice. "I went through the exact same thing you're going through when I played this damn game. But, I got through it, and so will you."

"Why would you do this to me...?" Kino whimpered, tears slowly coming down his face.

"I never wanted this to happen. If anything, I wanted you to stay completely ignorant of this whole thing. But, I can't get you out. If I could, I would. It's too late now, you have to play the game."

"How could you stand this? How could you kill without a second thought? And now I have to do the exact same thing!? You said... you said even you can't bring people back to life. If they're dead, they're dead."

"Yes," Yukki agreed. "... Kino, I was able to do it because I had a reason. You may think you don't have a motive, but you do. Yuyu."

"M-my sister?" Kino asked through a quiet sob.

"Yes. She's ten minutes older than you. But, now, you have to be the older sibling. Because you're her brother, Diary Owners could use her to get to you. So you have to protect her. And I'll be gone soon, and your mother isn't going to be around forever either. So you have to become god, and create a world she can live in safely. Can you do that for me?"

Kino buried his face in his hands as a full sob escaped his throat.

"I can... I can, Dad..."

Yukki smiled proudly and placed his hand on the Tv screen, wanting desperately to hug the child displayed on it. To hold back his own tears, he smiled harder and chuckled.

"Stop crying already, kid."

"I'm not crying, you damn geezer...!"

"You always would sob and cry for your daddy, ha ha!"

Kino moved his hand from his face and narrowed his eyes.

"That's it, when I become god, I'm messing up your office!" he sobbed.

Yukki moved his hand down the screen as his son's sobs subdued. He could almost feel that young boy in his arms, and wanted desperately to hug him.

"Son," he said, "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but... I hope you win the game."

Kino hiccupped and clutched the Trouble Diary.

"Th-thanks, Dad... I-I will, I p-promise," he whimpered.

"I know. Now, go to your sister and Murmur, they'll be glad to see you're finally on board. And don't worry, I'll make sure to always be watching." And with that, he ended the call.

Kino clutched his Diary harder and brought it to his chest as if it were his father and continued to sob.

"Daddy..."

Yuno took a step closer to the ten thousand year old.

"Yukki, you'll _always_ be watching?"

"Yes. Because I want to see him win the Survival Game. I'll never take my eyes off of him for a second."

The pinkette turned around, not wanting him to see her narrow eyes. This meant that she could no longer help her son.

Kino wiped his eyes and stood up. He gained a sinister smirk on his lips, and a cocky twinkle in his narrowed dark blue eyes that were almost completely covered by his brown hair.

"I mean it, I'm gonna mess up your office big time! Heh heh heh!" His Future changed. " 'Yuyu gets captured by a Diary Own-' FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YUYU!"

* * *

"Kino!" Yuyu called as she wandered the streets alone. "Kino, come ou-"

Something hit her on the head, knocking her out. When she came to, she saw a boy with white hair and black bangs tying a not around her left wrist.

"There we go."

"What're you doing!?" The teen started struggling. "Let me out of here!"

"You're the First's sister, aren't you? My name is Pier Fiction, I'm the Fifth. If I keep you here, then naturally your brother will come to save you."

Yuyu growled and continued to struggle.

"Get me outta here! Kino isn't even-" He slapped a piece of duck tape on her flat lips.

"Ah, that's much better. Now, we wait..."

* * *

The white haired pixie walked out of a building with a few copies of yaoi Manga in her small arms.

"What was I doing again? Oh right, First is missing."

"Murmur-san!" Kino called as he ran up to her. "We've got some trouble, nee-san has been captured!" He showed her the entry in the Diary.

"What!? Oh great, first I have to look for you, now I have to look for your sister."

Kino's eyes noticed the yaoi Manga.

"Were you really looking for me...?"

She hid the Manga behind her back.

"Of course!" She grabbed his wrist. "Now come on, let's find Yu-chan."

After ten minutes of searching, they found her tied to a chair in an ordinary house with a boy about Kino's age standing guard.

"He must be a Diary owner," Murmur deduced. "Okay, First, let's-"

"Wait." Kino got in front of the window she was about to go through. He lifted his head to show the look on his face he had had earlier. "Just taking her back is no fun. That guy tried to take my nee-san..." He rubbed his fingers together. "I want to cause him pain..."

Murmur's tearful eyes widened as a joyous smile spread across her face.

"Ki-kun!" she cried. "You're back!"

The smirk on the pale face stretched.

Pier looked towards the window, thinking he'd heard voices. He walked over to see if there was anyone out there, but he saw no one when he opened it.

"... Hmm." His Future changed. _'A hole appears in the roof.'_

He quickly moved out of the way so the debris wouldn't hit him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kino and Murmur moving from the hole.

"First. So you did come."

Yuyu stared at the open hole in the ceiling. A smile formed underneath the gray piece of duck tape.

 _Kino! Murmur-san must've found him. Thank Heaven, everything's gonna be okay!_

Fifth's future changed again.

" 'The sink's pipes break, spraying water everywhere.' Oh crap, that could cause a flood!"

He quickly ran through the door to his left and plugged a cork in a facet, keeping the water in. The water went back out the pipes and sprayed the teenage boy and the pixie instead.

"AH!"

Pier chuckled.

"So you're trying to defeat me with pranks, First?" he asked. "It won't work. You see, I'm a perfectionist, I have the Orthodox Diary. It lets me know if anything gets out of order, meaning I can avoid and/or prevent your childish antics."

"Okay, then," Murmur whispered, "you're gonna have to confront him head-on-"

"Finally!" Kino yelled excitedly, failing to keep his voice down. "A challenge!" His future changed. " 'Fifth hears me, and takes me out from a bullet to the left eye.' " He quickly ducked right as a gunshot sounded.

"Sorry, First, I can't do anything in this Game. I'm afraid you're on your own. But hey..." She pulled Kino towards her to look her in the eye, and with a stern face and serious tone said, "Remember your training, soldier!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Amano Kino advanced inside the house to lay out booby traps while hiding behind furniture to make sure the Fifth wouldn't notice him.

Pier's Future changed.

" 'Tic taxs and scissors are in places they shouldn't be in the living room. And a rope is right in the doorway.' That's a kindergartner's prank, First!"

Kino's Future changed.

 _Fifth comes into the room I'm in an notices me._

The brunette quickly ducked behind a pair of curtains. The moment Pier stepped in, he noticed the rope ready to let loose the scissors above his head, and the tic-taxs to catch him if he decided to duck away. He laughed.

"How stupid are you!?" The perfectionist stepped back and shot the string holding up the scissors, causing them to fall to the ground. Once they hit the floor, a smoke bomb exploded. "What the-!?"

"You honestly think I would stoop to an amateur move!?"

Kino charged to the smoke to grab the scissors, and got up immediately to stab the Fifth in the shoulder and quickly run off. His Future changed as he was running away.

" 'I start losing blood due to a cut from a pair of scissors.' " The scissors were tossed at him, and only scraped the tip of his arm, causing millions of blood drops to leak out. "AAUUGH!"

"You damn kid!"

"We're all kids on this young planet."

This all continued for what felt like forever. Kino would try to spring an attack at Pier, but his Orthodox Diary predicted his traps, allowing him to evade them and attack Kino. However, the Trouble Diary predicted his assaults, giving Kino time to escape.

Eventually, Kino found Yuyu tied to a chair in a room.

"Nee-san! Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." A DEAD END appeared on his Diary. "What!?" Pier sneaked up behind the teen with a taser in hand. " _'_ I'm tased and killed because I'm wet _.'_ "

He quickly turned around and grabbed Fifth's wrist before the taser could hit him. The two looked each other in the eye as they both struggle to push the weapon towards one another.

Yuyu held her breath, praying desperately that Pier would be the one to fall.

With a grunt followed by a scream, Kino stood up and kneed the Fifth in the crotch. The moment he was bent over, the brunette picked up the Orthodox Diary, which displayed a DEAD END immediately once he touched it.

"Thanks," he said. "That was the most fun I've had through the entire game."

Pier chuckled, knowing he was defeated.

"Thanks. You, too."

Kino crushed the Orthodox Diary, causing Pier to fade away.

* * *

Yuyu jumped up to hug her younger brother the moment she was untied. She pulled off the duck tape while her arms were still around his neck.

"Kino! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"All right? I'm the motherfucking best!"

"Congratulations, First," Murmur said as she hovered above them. "I take it this means you're ready to start taking this Game seriously, correct?"

Kino smirked and gave her a thumb's up.

"Yeah! I'm gonna fuck up everyone's life once I become god!"

"No, you're not," Murmur said. "Not if I can help it."

Yuyu giggled. _He's back..._ "Hey, Kino," she said, "since you're officially a contestant now, you shouldn't keep secrets from us. Are you ready to tell us what you've been hiding?"

"... Yuyu, Murmur-san," Kino said calmly. "Weather or not I tell you my secret, it will have no effect on the Survival Game."

Murmur sighed.

"I guess I can't get it out of you, then. Fine, you don't have to tell us. Now let's go look for some Diary Owners."

"Right!"

 **A/N: The Diary Owner was my own idea. Inspired by Death the Kid from Soul Eater.**


	8. Hannah

Kino gazed out over the city from the top of a lamp post.

"KINO ONII-SAN! Get down from there! Do you wanna look suspicious!?" Yuyu called.

Kino jumped down next to her.

"We've gotta find more Diary Owners and make our move, otherwise we're just sitting ducks."

Murmur came hovering back to the siblings with three ice cream bars in her arms.

"Are you two ready for ice cream _now_?"

Kino swiped a bar from her.

"Hell yeah! I haven't eaten in forever!"

Yuyu did her best to ignore her growling stomach and turned away.

"Sorry, Murmur-san, but I'll pass. Do you wanna know how much fat there is in those things!?"

"Relax, Yu-chan, I got the low cal kind," the pixie said as she handed it to the brunette.

Right as his sister reached out slowly to take the desert, Kino's Future changed.

" 'Major Trouble. A Diary Owner finds us and breaks my Diary, I'm dead. DEAD END.' Oh snap!"

He hid the Trouble Diary in his black pockets and backed up into the building behind him, followed by his female companions.

"Did we lose them?"

"The DEAD END is gone, so yeah. But they're still out there somewhere." Dark blue eyes peered out of the window. _Let's see... they should have a Diary._ He saw a teenage girl with long blue hair and red eyes looking at a Diary. _Like that one!_ He broke the glass and jumped at her.

"KINO!"

"FIRST!"

In a split second, the Diary in the girl's hand was in pieces on the concrete street after a quick swipe from the First's palm.

 _... I did it._

A savage fist violently forced the brunette to join the broken phone on the street.

"BAKA! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"Y-you're not-"

She picked him up by the shirt and shook him.

"THAT PHONE WAS EXPENSIVE, AND YOU'VE PAYING UP EVERY FUCKING PENNY!"

"W-we're sorry, miss," Yuyu said with her head drooped.

Another boy ran out of the building.

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY WINDOW!"

"We're so sorry!" Yuyu repeated.

Kino grabbed his sister by the wrist and ran off.

"Bye-bye!"

Murmur sighed and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with those two?"

"Ane-san," the boy said, "are those your kids?"

"Uhh... Well, y'see..."

A silhouette watched the siblings run out of the city.

"... That's the First..."

* * *

"Kino! We need to apologize to those people!"

"Forget it, nee-san! I'm not spending the next few days cleaning up dog shit, or whatever the they want me to do to pay up for it."

"First! Yu-chan!" the midget called. "Don't leave me behind like that!"

"Sorry, Murmur-san."

"Found you!" a high pitched voice yelled. "Pay be back for my phone, you bastard!"

The firebrand started to run away as his sister's strong arm kept him in place.

"I'm so, so sorry about my nii-san," she said with her head bowed. "But, I'm afraid we don't have any money on us, and we're really busy, but I promise we'll pay you back event-"

A hard fist plummeted on both of their brown heads.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUSY!" She held Kino up by his brown roots. "You broke my 500 dollar phone, and you're gonna pay!" She started dragging him by the hair. "Come on, my house is this way."

"A-all right," Yuyu said as she followed, holding her head.

"Yuyu, help-"

"We're gonna repay her. It shouldn't take too long."

"My own sister betrayed me...!"

* * *

"I'm Hannah," the blunette said. "My house is all the way in the middle of the city. We probably wouldn't have to walk so far if you two didn't bother to run away."

"It's nice to meet you, Han-chan. I'm Amano Yuyu, and, you've already met my nii-san, Amano Kino."

"Yes, I have," Hannah said angrily.

"I'm sorry, all right?"

His future changed.

"What was that?"

"Um... M-my ringtone."

"Weirdest fucking ringtone ever."

Kino's eyes stared shakily at his Diary. 'Huge trouble, a Diary Owner is stalking us.'

 _Maybe they'll go away if we're surrounded by too many people._ "A-are we almost there, Hannah?"

"We'd probably be there by now if you morons didn't run so far off."

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

Eventually, they got to Hannah's house. Right as they stepped in, Kino's Future changed again.

"Seriously, change your ringtone."

'Major trouble! A Diary Owner is in the house with us.'

Kino sighed and mumbled,

"My day just keeps getting better, and better..."

"Mike, I'm back! And I've got some slaves today."

A boy with scruffy black hair peeked out of the doorway.

"Did you punch someone into being our temporary maids again?"

" _This_ time I have an alibi. They broke my phone, and so they're paying for it by working for us for a while."

"It'll probably be more than a while," Yuyu said. "I mean, it was a 500 dollar phone."

"Huh? What're you talking about? Her phone was worth no more than five bu-"

The boy's head was on the floor in a second.

"Aheh heh heh... Never mind him. This dummy's my aniki, Michael."

"Um, are your parents here?"

"Parents?"

 _That's right... Yuyu and I are the only people here with any parents. Dad created these people separately without any adults to provide for them, and instead created society around them._ "Uh, I don't know what that is either. ha ha ha..."

"Um, okay. Anyway, start scrubbing our kitchen first."

"All right." _Hannah isn't a Diary Owner, I've already proven that... It must be Michael then. Forgive me, Hannah, but I have to kill your aniki. I'm sorry._

Yuyu knew who the Diary Owner had to be, and winked at her younger brother. She walked up to Hannah and said,

"Hey, Han-chan, Kino can handle the kitchen himself. Why don't you escort me somewhere else I can clean? It'd go faster that way."

"I guess you could clean my room. It's up the stairs to the left."

"Uh, I'd be more comfortable if you came with me."

"Well, I don't want you messing up my things either, so okay. This way."

The girls left the room, leaving the dark haired boys in the kitchen alone. First slowly opened up a drawer that held silverware and reached for a knife.

"Why'd you break my nee-san's phone?" Michael asked suddenly. "... Did you think she was a Diary Owner?"

He glanced at a phone and leaned out of the way to dodge the knife First had thrown at his dark head.

"... You're smart, Mike-san."

Mike held up his Diary.

"I'm Michael Art. I'm the Fourth. Being a skilled Martial Artist plus a Black Belt, I have the Attack Diary. It lets me know who's going to attack me, and how they're going to attack me. So you're at quite a disadvantage here, kid."

First smirked.

"I'm one for causing mischief. I am gonna make you suffer before you die, Fourth-san."

Fourth's Future changed again. 'He tosses another knife at me.' He dodged the attacks, causing First's Future to change. 'Huge trouble. He grabs both of the knives and tries to stab me with them both.' He ducked under his attack and slid between his legs underneath him to create some space.

They stared into each others' eyes for a few seconds before Fourth's Future changed yet again; 'He throws the cookie jar at me.' The bluenette dodged the jar, allowing it to break into pieces against the wall, only to be kneed in the side, then tossed into the ground.

First's Future changed; 'Big trouble; He starts fighting me with Martial Arts.'

"Oh, fu-"

He backed up to dodge an uppercut, then dashed to his right to avoid a strong punch that put a hole in the wall.

"I told you, I'm a Black Belt."

"Just my luck..."

The smaller teen blocked a head chop with a chair. When it broke in half, he grabbed the fighter's hand to block his attack. Mike moved his other hand to punch him, but he blocked that with his other hand.

 _It's no good! He's too strong! I can't hold him!_

Michael smirked and moved his leg to kick him when...

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Two large fists sent them both plummeting to the ground. "Can you really not go five minutes without breaking anything!? You're BOTH going to get punished for this!"

"Oh no," Mike moaned. "You thought I was bad? You should see her."

"Oh boy... I'm so excited," Kino murmured sarcastically.

* * *

Another child was lurking outside the house peering in through the windows, a gun in hand.

"Ha. First-san and Fourth-san won't stand a chance against the Sixth. Huh? Hey there, do you need some- What're you doing with that? P-put that down-"

A sharp knife pierced his head, then it descended down his stomach.

"... There," a high pitched voice said. "That's one Diary Owner down. I'm sorry, son, but Yukki will be waking up any minute, I have to go." She opened a portal. "S-see, Yukki? I'm protecting your son. This means I love you. Do you love me?" The pinkette hopped into the wormhole. "Yukki~"

* * *

The teenagers glared at each other as they both cleaned up the results from their small fight.

"Honestly, I can't believe you two!" Hannah growled. "What were you bakas fighting about, anyway?"

"He uh, he said he was also into Martial Arts, so we just thought we'd spar for a little bit."

"Well do it outside next time."

The martial artist walked behind the prankster and whispered in his ear,

"I'll kill you and become god, punk."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you."

Yuyu bit her lip. She had to find someway to get the two alone together, and find a way to help her little brother out a bit. An idea popped in her head. She put her hands in between her legs and screamed as she leaned against the door.

"Yuyu!" Kino was the first to bolt to the young girl. "What's wrong!?"

"M-my period...!"

The boys blushed as Hannah pulled the moaning child up by the arm.

"I'll take care of her, this is none of a man's business. You two don't break anything, all right?"

As she was going into another room, Yuyu blinked one of her large pink eyes at Kino.

 _Ah, I see. Thanks, nee-san!_

The Diary Owners turned to face each other, both were ready to end the other's life. Right as Yuyu knocked Hannah out unconscious, they charged at each other.

They were able to predict every move they would make, as it was in the ability of both of their Diaries. First was quick to get away from him before he started using Martial Arts, as Fourth was quick to counter the amateur assault tossed at him.

"Seriously," First said as he ducked under a kick, "this is getting pretty tedious."

Fourth quickly punched him into the stove, causing blood to leak out from the side of his head. He charged at him with a knife when his Future changed.

" 'Amano Yuyu attacks me by throwing a chair.' " He quickly turned around to punch the chair in half.

"NOW!"

First jumped jump immediately once his sister had screamed and stabbed the Fourth in the side. One more stab, and he was on the floor losing blood fast.

"... L-looks like... you win..."

"Sorry, Mike-san," Kino said. "Truly, I am."

"I don't mind... But... could you hear my dying wish...?"

Kino bent over the martial artist.

"I'm listening."

"... It's... my nee-san," Michael moaned. "She's dying... We were told she only has a week or two left to live... First-kun... If you become god... could you heal her for me...?"

"... Sure," Kino said. "Don't worry, I'll definitely become god and save your nee-san. I promise, Mike-san."

"... Thank you..."

The Attack Diary's screen filled with static while beside Michael's bloody body. Yuyu walked over to her brother and tugged on his arm.

"Come on, nii-san, we've gotta go. Han-chan'll wake up soon."

"Right."

They walked out to see another bloody body with a broken Future Diary, causing their eyes to widen.

"... Looks like either Mom or another Diary Owner was here," Kino observed. "Hopefully Hannah won't notice that."

* * *

Hannah burst out of the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What was the point of locking me in the bathroom? That wasn't funny, you know. Is there some stupid-ass jump scare waiting for me out he-" She saw her brother's corpse on the ground. "M-Michael? Okay, very funny. Really, you got me there. Hey, stop that, I'm onto you, so stop it. Michael, stop, please, you're scaring me...! ... MICHAEL!"

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Murmur asked.

"We killed a Diary Owner, and found out that another was killed outside the house," Yuyu said. "Sorry about that, Murmur-san. We're ready for those ice cream bars now, though." Kino's Future changed again. "Oh, what now?"

Kino's eyes were narrowed in annoyance as a large red blush was spread all across his face.

'Big trouble, I have a crush on Hannah.'

"... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

 **A/N: This Diary idea was my own. I'm at a loss for ideas, so please send me Diary ideas, and I'll choose the most creative and unique ones with my own little tweaks. ;)**


	9. Ash Lete

"Nii-san, are you okay? You look pale."

Kino hid the Diary behind his back, his face pink.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine." _Is this thing broken? I don't like that annoying bitch! And even if I did, how would that cause trouble for us?_

* * *

"Ow! Excuse me, miss-"

"Out of my way!"

Hannah shoved the boy in front of her to her side and continued to angrily march through the city with a knife in her hand.

 _He killed my brother... I'll kill that bitch!_

* * *

A teenage boy slightly more fit than Kino climbed out of a swimming pool. After drying his short, messy black hair, he reached for what appeared to be an ordinary phone in his bag.

" 'First is moving closer.' Oh, I'd better get some clothes on then."

* * *

"Hey look! A Dairy Queen," Murmur cried like a preschooler. "You two want ice cream? I'll pay."

Kino smirked and stroked his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Well, a god like me should only get the best treatment."

His sister pulled his ear.

"Don't get cocky, you're not a god yet."

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Big trouble, a Diary Owner finds us on the streets.' "

"Quick! Let's hide in the Dairy Queen!" Murmur cried. "Hello~ We'll have three Blizzards-"

The Future changed again.

" 'Big Trouble, he knows where we are.' "

"Quick, hide the Diary!" Yuyu cried as she stuffed it in his shorts.

The boy from earlier stepped into the restaurant, and began looking around and taking glances at his Diary.

 _That's him?_ "Come on, girls, we've gotta get out of here," Kino whispered.

The boy's Future changed.

 _'First walks away.'_ "Oh, no you don't!"

First's Future changed.

 _'Major trouble! He tosses a knife at me and kills me, DEAD END.'_

The brunette quickly ducked and dodged the knife, allowing it to hit the wall right next to a waiter.

"Kino!" Yuyu cried. "Are you all right!?"

"Nice try, First, but you won't get away from me. My name is Ash Lethe, I'm the Seventh. Being a work-thirsty athlete before this, I have the Movement Diary. It lets me know any physical type of action you'll take, so you can't escape me."

 _Damn it, it's Michael all over again!_ "Ha!" First laughed as he stood up. "This should be fun."

"Run! There's a fight going on!" the crowd yelled in terror.

"Yu-chan, we should get out, too."

"Right."

Once his sister and friend were out, First charged at Seventh with a knife. Seventh slid underneath his legs, and stood up to punch him in the back of the head. First stumbled forward, holding his head.

 _This guy's strong..._

He dodged a punch thrown at him, and countered by stabbing him in the back before he had time to dodge. Seventh tossed him off of him, causing the knife to rip through his skin again.

First laughed.

"Just because you can predict my movements doesn't mean you'll be able to dodge them."

Seventh scoffed.

"It was one lucky shot, don't get cocky."

First's Future changed again.

 _'Big trouble, Hannah bursts through the windows. She's trying to kill me._ ' "WHAT!?"

Hannah broke down the window and lunged at Kino trying to choke him.

"You killed him... You killed aniki!" she growled.

Kino pulled held the knife up to her stomach, but stopped himself before he could stab her.

 _What am I doing? If I don't stab her, I'll be killed! ... No, I don't like her, so why... I... I-it's not..._

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "Are you a Diary Owner?"

Still choking him, Hannah slightly looked up at him.

"Diary Owner? Are you implying I'm pathetic enough to have a fucking diary?"

"Hmm. Well, I'll leave you with First then."

A portal opened up, and the blunette was kicked off of Kino and into the jock, knocking them both into the door.

"M-mom," Kino said through coughs.

Yuno pulled out a katana.

"You will not lay a hand on my son."

Hannah stood up and growled.

"Oi, ane-san," Ash whispered, "it's clear we both want that kid dead. So how about this? You distract this girl with the large chest, and I'll get the boy."

"No, _you_ get pinkie. Kino's mine."

Kino blushed at that last statement, then slapped himself.

 _Damn it!_

The pinkette held up her katana at the children.

"Yukki gave you ungrateful brats the gift of life and everything you need to keep it, and he suffered greatest for it. And this is how you repay him? By killing his son!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yuno charged to slash her katana across the Seventh, but he moved out of the way quickly. Kino sat up and observed.

 _His Diary didn't predict that. ... Can he only predict a Diary Owner's movements? Yuyu!_

Seventh's Future changed.

 _'First runs out the restaurant.'_ "Huh?" By the time he looked up, Kino was already gone. "Hey! Get back here, First!"

Yuno started to charged at him, but Hannah grabbed her long braided hair and tossed her into a table.

"WAIT!" she cried as she ran after them. "I HAVE TO KILL KINO!"

The Yandere stood up from the table and looked at her watch.

 _Yukki will be waking up soon. I've gotta go. I'm sorry, Kino, but at least I could buy you some time._

* * *

Yuyu and Murmur were hiding in an alley way, Murmur being tightly squeezed by the shivering teen.

"Yu-chan, stop hugging me so tight-"

"Nee-san!" Kino called as he ran up to them. "I need your help. Seventh can only detect the movement of a Diary Owner, but he can't detect your movements, so maybe you can-"

"You just led him right to us!" Yuyu cried before she ran off in a comedic fashion, completely oblivious to his statement.

"YUYU!"

"What? You honestly expect Yu-chan to play the game for you?"

"B-but I can't beat this guy."

Seventh looked at his Diary as he continued to run forward.

 _He's not moving... This means he must be hiding somewhere. Damn!_

"As you know, I can't play with you, First, but I can give you a hint. All Diaries have limits." And with that, she was after the terrified girl.

"Wait, Murmur-san-" His Future changed. " 'Big trouble, Seventh finds me and attacks me.' "

A fist crashed into his skull, knocking his small body against a mail box.

"Found you, First!"

 _There's no way I can outrun him, he's way more in shape than I am. Crap, even my Diary agrees with me! How am I supposed to do this!?_

He dodged another punch from him, and bolted away from the scene.

"Get back here, coward!"

Knowing he would be too fast for him, First ducked into a sewer hole to attempt to lose him. He kicked open another hole and ran behind a tree and didn't move. His dark blue eyes turned back to the hole, wondering when he would be coming out.

He checked his Diary, but no 'trouble' was to be found. Then the words of Murmur came back to him.

 _"All Diaries have limits."_

 _Maybe he can't track my movements if I'm too far away! Hmm... If that's the case, then I could have something fun planned for him when he comes back up._

* * *

Seventh pushed open the sewer lid and climbed onto the concrete street. He looked at his Diary to see that nothing had changed.

 _Either he's not moving, or he's still too far for me to sense him. Damn... where are you, First?_

He took a step forward, and before he knew it he was falling through a long pit fall. A growl went through his clenched teeth as he stood up angrily.

 _That bastard set a pit fall!? That's real mature, punk!_ His Future changed. _'First walks over to the hole and drops a heavy rock on me.'_ A heavy rock fell on his head, knocking him out.

"Phew, that was heavy," First said as he dusted his hands. "Let's see, is he dead?" His Future changed. " 'Big Trouble, Seventh is really pissed and starts climbing up the hole to strangle me.' Oh no..." He ran in the opposite direction. "AHHH!"

Seventh made it to the top once First was about three feet away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Hannah got to the scene in time to see the Diary Owner running after him.

"Wait! Kino, hold still and let me kill you, baka!"

First grunted as he moved into a sprint.

"Two people are trying to kill me now? Best day of my fucking life." His Future changed. " 'Major Trouble, Seventh catches me and pins me down and then strangles me until I'm dead. DEAD END.' "

Before he had time to react, Seventh grabbed him and held his throat against the ground. First choked for air and tried to pull his heavy arms off of him, but to no avail.

"Heh heh... Looks like I win."

A hard fist slammed against his black head, causing him to loosen his grip, and allowing First to gasp loudly for air.

"WHY IS EVERYONE CHOKING ME TODAY!?" he cried.

"Get off of Kino, I have to kill him!" Hannah roared. "He killed my aniki, I have to avenge him!"

"H-Hannah, listen, I have a reason for it," Kino said. "Now listen to me, this is totally believable... Your aniki was in a Survival Game where we have to kill ourselves plus ten others to become the next 'god' and using Diaries that can predict the future as weapons."

The bluenette stared at them with a face of disbelief.

"It's true," Ash said.

"OFF OF HIM ALREADY!" the girl roared again as she punched Ash off of the older teen.

Kino's Future changed.

 _'Major Trouble. Hannah's too cute, I can't move. She kills me. DEAD END.' What's this thing talking about-_

He looked up at the girl and lost all feeling to the look in her golden eyes and wavy ocean blue hair. He didn't seem to notice the knife coming to his chest.

Hannah stopped in her tracks the scream of someone being stabbed rang through the air. Yuyu was holding a knife through Seventh's muscular chest.

"Heh heh," she chuckled, "you can't predict my movements can you, because I'm not a Diary Owner."

"Yosh! Wait to go, nee-san!" Kino cheered as Seventh dropped to the ground.

Hannah growled and clenched her fists.

"Murderers... You're both murderers...!"

"Han-chan! L-listen, okay-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" the teen cried as she dashed towards Kino with her knife in hand.

Yuyu tackled her down before she could, slamming her head against a sign, knocking her out. She held up her knife to stab her, but Kino grabbed it.

"W-wait! We can't kill her."

"You're right... Sorry."

"Come on, let's see if we can put her somewhere where she'll be safe." They placed her on a bench. "We'd better go before she wakes up."

"Yeah."

Kino turned around from the young beauty, a light pink blush spread across his face.

 _My Diary must not be working properly. There's no way I like her! I... couldn't attack her, because... because... RGH! Damn it! ... But, that doesn't mean anything. I'll keep my promise to Mike-san. I'll become god and cure her._

"Yu-chan! First!" Murmur cried as she rushed up to them with several candy bars in hand. "I see you beat Seventh. _Now_ we can have a treat!"

Kino smirked.

"Finally!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter. DX I'm running out of ideas for Diaries! I need suggestions! I got one suggestion, but it wasn't meant for a Future Diary. Let me explain how a Future Diary works. It can predict the future, but how it predicts the future depends on what type of person the owner was before they got the Diary. Kino was a trouble maker, so he got the diary that predicts what types of trouble will happen to him. So PLEASE SEND ME SUGGESTIONS IN A REVIEW OR A PM! Thank you.**


	10. A day of relaxation

A girl fell over on her side, and a thin and frail figure stood above her as they were looking at what looked like an ordinary cell phone.

"It never lies."

* * *

Ice cold water splashed on Amano Yuyu, causing her to sit up with a loud scream.

"Time to wake up, nee-san, we've gotta move, or more Diary Owners will find us," her younger brother greeted. "The Trouble Diary said so."

"Was I sleeping so deeply you needed to pour water on me!?"

"Nahh, I just wanted to get you drenched. Ha ha ha!"

Her fist sent his face into the ground, as she growled in anger. Murmur chuckled.

"Calm down, Yu-chan, it was kinda funny."

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Seriously, we've gotta move," Kino said as he held his Diary up to the girls. "My Trouble Diary says that if we stay put for too long, a Diary Owner will find us."

"Since when do you start paying attention to your Diary?" Murmur teased. "Well, come on then, let's go before they find us. What're you doing, First?"

"Hee hee! Just in case they decide to sit down, I want something to be waiting for them!"

"I'll let it go this one time, just hurry up."

"All right, all right, I'm coming."

* * *

The trio eventually made it to a small down with a few lights and a few small houses.

"Okay, my Future isn't changing, I think we're good," Kino said.

"Phew, good," Yuyu sighed. "Murmur-san, would you mind paying for a hotel? Or maybe some healthy food?"

"We can't stay in a hotel, we'll be sitting ducks in there!" the Diary Owner snapped.

"I haven't showered since this game started!" Yuyu cried. "Neither have I shaved!"

"You could've just left it at showered-"

"And plus, my period's starting-"

"Really didn't need to know that!"

"I NEED A HOTEL NOW!" the brunette roared, earning the attention of several pairs of eyes.

"A-all right, fine, we'll get a hotel."

"Thank you."

* * *

The trio checked in to a quaint hotel run by people four years younger than them. Kino plopped down on a bed as a loud sigh of relief escaped him.

He hadn't realized it, but he was exhausted. Chasing and running from other murderers had taken a lot out of him, and the comfortable bed relieved him of some stress.

"You must be tired, First. Feel free to take a nap."

"I don't have... time for..."

Murmur pulled the covers over the teenager right as his eyelids covered his dark blue eyes.

"Sweet dreams."

Water poured on Yuyu's long brown hair, now loose and down her naked back.

 _And now, I am naked,_ she thought. _As they shut up and let me be._

"Yu-chan! I have a change of clothes for you out here!"

"Thanks, Murmur-san, I'll be out in a bit! Ah~" She sat down and put her back against the wall and her hands behind her head, still under the water. "This is so nice..."

As the brown pixie folded a change of clothing that came from the hotel, Kino's Future changed. She picked up the Diary, and read aloud,

" 'Major Trouble, a Diary Owner is in the hotel with us.' " She started shaking the sleeping brunette. "First! First!"

He seemed dead in his sleep, so she decided to warn the older sister.

"Yu-chan!" she called. "A Diary Owner is in here, we have to go!"

"No," Yuyu growled. "Hide the Diary, and don't tell them Kino's a Diary Owner, and we'll be safe. I finally have the chance to relax, I'm gonna take it."

The fairy stared in shock at the brunette, but quickly realized she had a point and nodded.

"Okay, but remember, I can't participate in this game. So, you'll have to hide the Diary with yourself somewhere."

Yuyu sighed. Once she got dressed in a silver backless dress, she took the Trouble Diary.

"Fine, but I'm hiding with it in the spa."

"Just make sure no one sees you with it, or they'll think- You know what, I'll just go with you to make sure you're all right."

"What about Kino?"

Murmur looked back at the sleeping brunette.

"He's had a very tiring week, I want him to get some sleep," she said. "I think he should be fine. As long as they don't see his Diary, they shouldn't think he's the First."

"Okay, now come on, the spa is waiting for us!"

The pixie sighed and took a final glance at First before hovering out the door.

* * *

Kino sat up and rubbed his eyes before stretching and yawning.

"How long was I asleep...?" he muttered. "Y-Yuyu? Murmur-san? Yuyu! Murmur-san!" _Where are they? ... Where's my Diary!? No, no no no!_

The brunette started to panic as he started taring up the hotel room looking for his Trouble Diary. He figured something must have happened for both his Diary, sister, and friend to be missing.

The door opened, causing him to stand up quickly and hold up a knife.

"S-sir!?" a young boy cried.

Kino realized what he was doing when he noticed the bellboy wasn't armed.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I'm a bit on edge right now."

"I'll leave then-"

"No wait, can you help me, please? I'm looking for something."

Something lit up in the bellboy's eyes.

"Yes, sir, what is it?"

"My phone. It's a very, uh, expensive phone, and I was writing an important paper on it. So I really need to find it."

A smirk crossed the bellboy's lips before a generous smile appeared.

"Sure, it is my job to serve you. What does it look like?"

"It's a dark orange. Thank you."

The bellboy smirked as he started searching through the room.

 _No phone is so important as to get someone paranoid like that. It must be a Future Diary. I'll break it, and kill him._

After fifteen minutes of searching, Kino started to panic.

"Where is it!?"

The bellboy growled.

 _I'm gonna have to kill him by hand._ He checked the Diary. _Yes, I succeed._ "I'm sorry, sir, I can't find it. However, I am good at calming someone, would you mind if I helped you relax?"

Kino put his hand to his chest and took slow breaths.

 _I'm not dead, so maybe Yuyu and Murmur-san took it somewhere... This is probably a prank. I guess I can relax._ "Yes, please... I probably just left it at home and thought I brought it."

"Okay, then. Sit down, and I'll put you to sleep," the bellboy said as he pulled out a watch.

"Cool, I've never been... hypno..."

"Calm, relax yourself," the bellboy whispered right before Kino fell over on his side.

He took out a black Future Diary.

" 'Hypnotism of the First is successful.' Well, of course. Don't I always succeed? Now, all I have to do is stab him."

He left the room and went into the kitchen before a portal opened up, allowing Yuno to jump in and shake her son.

"Kino," she whispered, "Kino! You have to wake up!"

"M-mom?"

"Your dad left the room earlier to go to the bathroom, he'll be out any minute. That guy is a Diary Owner! Use this knife, and be safe, okay?"

"O-okay. Thanks, mom."

The pinkette quickly dove back into the portal right before the bellboy came back, causing him to question what he had seen.

"Yo, bellboy, here's your tip!" First cried as he dashed to stab him. The servant moved out of the way quickly, allowing him to stab the wall instead.

"H-how-" He growled. "Whatever. I'm Hyp Tiss, I'm the Eighth, I have the Hypnosis Diary. It lets me know if my hypnosis will be successful or not."

"I'm Amano Kino, I'm the First. Nice to meet you. Now, I don't have my Trouble Diary with me, so you'll have to kill me head-on." _This is also a bad thing. Now I don't know what trouble he could bring me._

* * *

Yuyu walked out of the spa with a robe on and picked up the Diary. She gasped.

" 'Major Trouble! I'm without my Diary, and there's a Diary Owner cornering me'! Murmur-san, I've gotta go, Kino needs help!"

* * *

First tossed the knife at Eighth, but he knocked it into the wall with his own.

"Fuck-"

Eighth charged back at him and pinned him against the wall, then held up the watch again.

"Relax..."

First quickly pushed him off and shook his head, hoping that if he was even slightly hypnotized, to snap out of it.

"I'm not falling for that again!"

He quickly tackled him and pinned him onto the ground before a smirk crossed his lips. It looked like he had won, before the door quickly opened, knocking them both down.

"KINO!" Yuyu cried as she burst in. "Kino, we read your Diary, are you all right?"

"Oh, she has your Diary, does she?"

"W-wait-"

Eighth quickly jumped around the door and lunged at the young girl, but was tackled into the wall by the First.

"Yuyu, get out of here! Don't let him touch my Trouble Di-" First's eyelids started to grow heavy, as a watch waved back and forth in front of his pale face.

"Relax..."

First fell asleep on the Eighth's lap.

"Kino!" Yuyu cried. She noticed by her feet a Diary saying 'I hypnotize First.' "Is this yours?" She stepped on it, breaking it in two.

"Wai-"

Hyp vanished a few seconds after the Diary broke.

"Phew," Yuyu breathed. She rushed over to her brother. "Kino!"

"Let him sleep," Murmur said as she entered the room. "We all need some relaxation."

* * *

The brunette quickly sat up, looking around the room hastily.

"Wh-where's the Ei-"

"Relax, nii-san," his sister said across from him. "Everything's fine. Now get some rest, you earned it."

"... Y-you sure?"

"Yes," the lighter haired brunette insisted as she pushed the firebrand on the bed and put the covers over him. "We'll start heading out tomorrow."

"... All right," Kino moaned as his eyes closed.

Yuyu smiled and plopped onto the seat next to him.

"... Only four more to go..."

* * *

Hannah angrily marched through the woods.

"I've been looking forever? Where the hell is he!? I can't keep going like this... I need some rest..."

She sat down on the needles that were waiting for her, causing her to let out a scream of pain.

 **A/N: The Diary Owner was suggested by a Guest. I thought I'd give you this before I head out to my Volley Ball game, WISH ME LUCK! Please send me more Diary Suggestions, I need them. Anyway, thanks! Have a great day!**


	11. D Dere

**A/N: I just wanted to say, thanks a whole lot to Carl Lipsey. Thanks to you, I have a crazy and awesome idea for the climax! And don't worry, I'll make the 10th-12th Diary Owners very complex and challenging. And I'll explain why Hannah's Kino's love interest, as well. Enjoy!**

Hannah growled as she stomped through the woods.

"Amano, where are you?"

She broke into a coughing fit as she fell on her knees.

 _No, I can't die, not yet... I have to kill him first! Just a bit longer. You have to let aniki know you cared about him before you go join him._

* * *

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Minor trouble, Hannah catches up to us.' Crap, we'd better skedaddle."

"How'd she manage to track us?" Yuyu thought aloud as they started walking.

"I don't care, but I don't wanna get caught by her again. She scares me."

"Why don't you just fight back, First?"

"I don't wanna kill anyone I don't have to, especially if they're not Diary Owners."

Yuyu got in front of him and walked backwards, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Do you like her?"

The boy stopped walking and narrowed his eyes, his face turning completely pink.

"What!? No, of course not. Why the hell would I like her? She's a douche! The only reason I'm gonna heal her once I become god is because I promised Mike-san, that's it. It's not because I like her or some bullshit like that."

Murmur squealed and wrapped her arms around his brown head.

"That's so cute!"

"What is!? I said I don't like her!"

Yuyu chuckled teasingly.

"Yeah, sure. Just tell yourself that." She and Murmur started walking away from him. "Denying it just means you like her even more than we thought you did."

Kino was left dumbfounded with two blank eyes and an angry smirk on his completely red face.

"B... b-BAKA!"

* * *

Their parents were watching from the TV screen.

"It looks like our son likes that girl," Yukki said with a smile. "Maybe they could be the first humans of this New World **EPIC TITLE DROP!** to multiply. We'd have to teach them, though..." He blushed. "You know, it's times like these when I'm glad I'll be dying soon."

Yuno giggled with a nod. "He made a great choice. Hannah is very spunky, and very cute. Maybe I should get Murmur to play a bit of matchmaking?"

The god pulled his goddess by his side.

"I'm just upset he couldn't have someone like you to be his wife."

"Yukki~ That's so sweet," the pinkette said before their lips touched.

 _... But it's not really me you're talking about. You're talking about the first world Yuno. Don't worry, Yukki, I'll make sure you love me. I'll protect your son no matter what, and you'll fall for_ _this_ _me. Yes..._ She wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let him break the kiss. _You'll be all_ _mine_ _._ They fell on the floor. _You don't have a choice._

* * *

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Major trouble; a strong Diary Owner finds us.' " He quickly tucked his Diary in his pocket.

His dark blue eyes scanned the streets as his sister hid behind the tanned pixie. He finally noticed a fit boy about a few months younger than him glancing around the sidewalk, holding a phone.

 _That must be him._

The boy's future changed. He dodged First's punch, and grabbed his wrist to flip him into a vacant bench, causing nearby citizens to scream.

"Hey, guys, there's a fight going on!" a tourist called.

"Are you a Diary Owner?"

First stood up and rubbed his arm.

"Ow... You bet I am. I'm Amano Kino, I'm the First. I have the Trouble Diary."

"I'm Dare Vil, I'm the Ninth." He held up his Diary. "I have the Challenger Diary. It lets me know when anyone challenges me to a fight, and if I'll win or lose. My Diary says I win."

First looked down at his Diary. 'Major Trouble, Ninth overpowers me. I'm dead. DEAD END.' He smirked.

"The Future can change, you know. And I'd say I'm pretty good at avoiding DEAD ENDs."

Ninth smirked.

"All right, see if you can change the Future, First," he said before charging at him. First got out of the way of his punch, allowing a hole to appear in the building behind him.

"Nii-san, duck!" Yuyu cried as she tossed a sewer lid over his head and into Ninth's face.

"Thanks!"

Ninth held his bruised forehead in pain, grunting in pain.

"So it's two on one, is it?"

"Eep!" the brunette squeaked.

"This is gonna be fun," Murmur said as she ate a piece of candy.

The Ninth moved to strike the smaller boy, but froze and looked behind his target. Kino turned around, and his dark blue eyes widened.

"H-Hannah?"

"I found you, Amano! You're not getting away from me this time!"

Kino shuttered as his Future changed. 'Major trouble! Hannah's cornering me. I'm paralyzed by her beauty and can't hit her. She and Ninth kill me, I'm dead, DEAD END.'

Yuyu pinned her down.

"I'll hold her off, you take down Ninth!"

First's Future changed. 'Major Trouble, he chokes me to death, I'm dead. DEAD END.' He squatted before Ninth could wrap his large arm around him, and stood up to headbutt his chin.

Hannah squirmed underneath Yuyu, who was having a very difficult time keeping her down.

"Murmur-san! I could use a little help here!"

"Oh, right!" the pixie said before coming in to push the bluenette down as well, making it impossible for her to move.

She growled and roared at Ninth,

"DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU, KILL HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE FIGHTING, BUT KILL HIM FOR A CUTIE LIKE ME, ALL RIGHT!?"

"Shut up!" Yuyu cried. "Your voice hurts my ea-"

She didn't finish her sentence before blood splattered onto her bright brown hair. Kino was against the wall with a knife in his side.

"First!"

"Nii-san!"

* * *

Yukki and Yuno watched in horror as their son's blood spilled on the ground.

"Kino...?" Yukki breathed. "KINO!"

Yuno's light pink eyes seemed to have lost their pupils. She pushed her husband to the ground and dashed into a portal.

"Y-Yuno!" Yukki cried. "What's she doing...? She- she can't-"

* * *

The pinkette charged through the portal and sliced an ax into Ninth's right shoulder. He backed away, screaming and holding his aching wound in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" the psycho cried before she hit him again with the ax.

Yuyu stood up and slowly backed away with her hand over her mouth before Murmur hovered up to her and covered her eyes. Hannah just stared in shock.

The pink-haired yandere stood over the corpse, gasping for breath. She didn't care at all that she had killed someone, and instead bent over her son.

"Kino! Kino! It's okay, mommy's here." The brunette moaned and twitched his hand towards his wound. "Kino!"

"Second, I've got this," Murmur said before she hovered over to the bleeding boy. She held up her hands, and slowly closed his wound.

"Augh!"

"Hold still."

"... M-mom," Yuyu said as she inched closer to her, covering her eyes. "Sh-shouldn't you be heading back to dad right now?"

Yuno shook her head.

"He saw me leave, he'll be mad at me if I come back."

"Wh-what- AUGH!"

"Hold still!" the pixie snapped.

"M-mom... You're in trouble now?"

"... Yes," the woman said slowly. "But it's okay, you're my son after all. I couldn't let you die. If anyone's gonna take my Yukki's place as god, it should be you."

"B-but who knows what dad'll do to-"

"It's okay, Kino. Yukki will forever be my love, if he knows what's good for him."

Murmur finally closed the flesh wound and looked nervously up at the goddess.

"S-second," she stuttered, "wh-what would happen if, per say, he decided to divorce you because of this...?"

"What're you implying, Murmur-san?" Yuno bent over in front of her. Her eyes turned a lighter shade of pink, and her pupils seemed to have disappeared. "Do you not support my love for Yukki?"

"N-no, of course I support you two." Murmur smirked. _It looks like the First World Yuno is taking a hold of her. This should make the game interesting._

"M-mom, are you okay?" Yuyu asked.

"I'm fine, Yuyu. Who's this brat? Did she try to hurt you, too, Kino?"

"N-no, mom," Kino said as he held his mother down, "she... Okay, yes, she did, b-but I promised someone I'd become god and help her."

Yuno held up her ax.

"So she tried to hurt you?"

Kino got in front of Hannah put his hands up defensively as Yuyu and Murmur grabbed Yuno's arms.

"C-come on, mom, I killed her brother. She has every right to be pissed at me."

"Then shouldn't she be eliminated, then?"

"No I'll... I'll take care of her!"

Kino blushed when he took his own words out of context, causing his mother to start giggling.

"All right my darling, I'll leave her to you then." She put her finger to his nose. "I'll stay with you for a while, and make sure you win this game then. But keep an eye on this girl, okay?"

"O-okay..."

* * *

Yukki paced around his throne in Heaven H.Q.

 _What do I do? She shouldn't have done that, but I... I can't punish her. She's my Yuno. But I can't just condone her unacceptable actions!_

"Yukki!" a high pitched voice called from the screen. "Yukki, my love! You're not mad, are you? If you are, I'm not gonna let you divorce me! Okay?" She giggled.

The god gulped.

 _Don't tell me..._

* * *

The group strolled down the street, Kino carrying an unconscious Hannah on his back, blushing at the blue hair against his pale cheek.

"Why do I have to carry her?" he whined.

"You said you would take care of her," Murmur snapped. "Plus, it's just amusing seeing you blush so hard."

"I-I'm not, baka!"

"... Mom," Yuyu said, "there's something that's confused me since the start of this game... Why do these kids even wanna become god?"

"Well," Yuno replied, "this world is full of brats. My Yukki created a world for them with everything they need to survive, they never had to work a day in their lives, because they were never taught. You two aren't like that because we raised you properly. Don't you think a spoiled brat would want the world and god powers for themselves?"

"... I guess..."

"You're lucky you have parents, kids," Murmur chimed. "They're the reasons you're both as well behaved as you are. People without parents wind up like Hannah."

Kino looked down at the ground with regretful thoughts were running through his mind. His Future changed.

"Wh-wh-what what what!?" Yuyu cried as she hid behind her mother. "What is it!? Is someone coming!?"

Kino's eyes widened at the last sentence in his Diary. '... my secret is revealed.'

"... I-it says if we stay here, someone will find us. We'd better head West for now." _No, no no! Why now!? I can't let them know. I can't!_ His Future changed again. 'Major Trouble! There's nowhere to go, my secret is revealed.' "N-no!"

The wall to the building next to them crumbled down, the debris almost hitting them. Standing in the hole was a girl with long bright blond hair in a braided ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes.

" 'Major Fortune, I find First.' Aka Amano Kino. Hi, Kino-kun! Remember me!?"

"I... I don't know you."

"Oh? Then I'll remind you. My name is D Dere. I'm the Eleventh. It's nice to see you again, Kino-kun."

"You knew a Diary Owner before this game started, nii-san?"

"N-no, no, I-I don't know her-"

"So you probably know what all of this means, Kino-kun," Dere cheered. "If I kill you, and the remaining Diary Owners, then you won't have to steal your father's god powers for me."

The girls slowly turned their shocked gazes at the brunette, who was on the verge of crying.

"You... WHAT!?"

 **A/N: Who is D Dere? What does Kino have to do with her? Why would he try to give her Yukki's god powers? Will Yuno go unpunished? Will the author ever be able to leave us off at a good cliff hanger? That last one, oh hell naww! but the other questions will be answered in the next few chapters. TTFN!**


	12. The secret

The girls stared at the trembling Diary Owner dumbfounded for a few seconds until Murmur finally managed to yell,

"You told someone you're the son of a god!?"

"N-no! I-I don't know how she knows that!"

"And look at this," Dere cheered. "According to my Fortune Diary, you're traumatized for some reason, and I'm able to kill you. You're always so sweet, Kino-kun!"

She held up a small pistol before dodging an ax plummeting towards her blond head.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" the yandere roared.

"Hmm? Kino-kun, come back!" Eleventh cried as Kino ran off with Hannah still on his back, Yuyu and Murmur trailing close behind.

"You said," Yuyu huffed, "that your secret had nothing to do with the Survival Game!"

"That was before I knew Dere was a Diary Owner."

"First!" Murmur snapped as she hovered over him. "You need to tell us everything, _now_."

"I... I..."

* * *

Dere's future changed.

" 'Good news, the psychopath creates an opening for me to escape.' Well, thank you psycho-san!" she cheered as she ran under her arm and in the opposite direction.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Yuno roared. "Kids? Kino! Yuyu! Murmur-san!"

* * *

Kino put Hannah next to a tree, exhausted from carrying her on his back for so long.

"AUGH!" he exclaimed. "It feels so good to get her off of my back."

"Nii-san," Yuyu said a matter of fact-ly. "We're waiting."

"Um, we uh, we-we should wait on Mom-"

"KINO! YUYU!" Yuno cried as she rushed up to hug her children. "No one attacked you along the way, right? Are you all right, my sweeties?"

"We're fine, Mom," Yuyu said. "Mainly because Kino was just about to tell us his secret, finally."

"... I... I-"

"Tell us, First," Murmur demanded.

It was futile. There was no way to back out of this. Knowing it was time to confess his secret, the brunette gave out a sigh, already imagining his punishment.

"All right, I'll explain... Dere was just like every other human that Dad created. Spoiled, selfish, and very needy. One day, while Murmur-san and I were out, um... 'playing,' I bumped into her. We started up a conversation, and got to know each other. I explained to her what a parent was, and that I had both a mother and a father, and that they were a god and a goddess, and that Dad created her and everyone and everything."

"You gave that much away!?"

"I-I thought I could trust her."

Yuno held Murmur's arm, keeping her still.

"Go on, son."

"After I told her about it, she said that she wanted my parents' god powers. I told her no, but... after a while, she... she got obsessed. She started begging me for Dad's god powers, and even got... violent."

 _Dere grabbed his hair and started shaking his head._

 _"WHY CAN'T I HAVE THEM!? I'VE ALWAYS HAD EVERYTHING I'VE EVER NEEDED! WHY CAN'T I BE A GODDESS!? TELL ME, HUH!? TELL ME, KINO-KUN!"_

"Don't tell me you just chickened out and went to take Yukkiteru's power for her?"

"N-no. In fact, I'd been avoiding her for quite some time. But about a week after I met her, I ran into her one day after Murmur and I were playing a game on Earth, and she told me that she needed help with something at her house. I was skeptical, of course, but I thought that nothing bad could happen."

"So what bad thing happened?"

"... She..." Kino started to tremble. "She said she... That she... found a way to another cycle of this world."

"What!?" Yuno cried. "How the hell did she do that!?"

"She said followed me home to Heaven H.Q after our first meeting. She almost had the chance to steal Dad's god powers, but she was almost spotted, so she quickly decided to flee. However, she found herself in the Fourth world. She explained to me that there was a way for _me_ to get the powers of a god. That if I go back with her to that world, then I'd have to get in the way of a moment where the previous god Deus was handing his god powers over. And, in return I... had to... give her Dad's powers. And well, you know the rest."

The girls stared at Kino in shock until Yuyu slapped him clear across the face.

"So you actually _did_ want god powers!?" Kino slowly nodded. "Why, Kino? You're not like the others kids in this world! Mom and Dad raised us to be generous and mature people! Yes, i-it's true you can have an attitude at times, but you're not a brat like everyone else!"

Murmur fell on her knees.

"It's my fault," she said. "I occasionally took him from First and Second." She hid her face in her hands. "I raised him to be a spoiled brat! I'm the one who raised him to be a trouble maker!"

"Murmur-san!" Kino cried. "Don't bring yourself into this! This is my fault!" Tears fell down his face. "It's my fault... It's all my fault." He covered his wet eyes. "I didn't care about how this would effect anyone, I just decided to take, even though Murmur-san told me there was a chance I could have become a god one day... I couldn't wait. I didn't even think about this until after this hell game started. It took a fucking Survival Game to make me realize my mistakes! I'm such a moron."

"Ki-kun," Murmur whimpered.

Yuno pushed up his chin to make him look her in the eye.

"... Why did you want those powers?" she asked.

"Why? Be-because then I'd have divine powers so I could do and get whatever I want."

"But what is it that you wanted? What is it that you _needed_? Are we not good enough for you?" Kino didn't respond, causing the pinkette to smile softly. "Are you sorry?" He nodded. "Do you promise never to do something like this again?" He nodded. "Then it's all right."

"You... forgive me?"

A look fell upon his mother, making him wonder if she was the same psycho he had seen earlier.

"Of course. You're my son, after all."

"Kino..." Yuyu dashed to hug her younger brother. "It's okay. I forgive you, too."

"I'm sorry, First," Murmur said. "I shouldn't have raised you the way I did. Part of this is my fault. I take responsibility for this, Second."

Kino smiled as he forced back a sob. He just nodded and hugged his sister back, unable to speak with the frog in his throat.

"Mm!"

"I'm not mad at you, my son." Yuno's tone changed from gentle and caring to hateful and fierce. "I'm mad at that bitch Dere... That bitch did terrible things to my son. I'll kill her."

The Amano twins stared at their mother fearfully. What the hell had happened to her since the start of the game? Murmur stared laughing.

"All right! _Now_ this game is gonna get way more fun! I can't wait! Feel free to kill whoever you want, Second!"

Yuno smirked.

"Thank you, Murmur-san. I plan to."

* * *

Mai Reader peered through a bush to make sure no one was around. She looked at her Conscience Diary to see if any of her enemies had faltered. She smiled as her Future changed.

 _'First is scared of his mother, he thinks she might try to kill another Diary Owner.' So, you're nearby, First-kun?_

Cheerful singing came from a blond skipping down the road.

"La dee la- Oh!" Her Future changed. "A Diary Owner is hiding in the bushes, completely unarmed. Lucky me!"

She held up her pistol. Mai rolled out of the bush right before she fired, clutching her crystal ball and Diary tightly to her chest.

"Vhat the hell!?" she cried. "You're a Diary Owner?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dere said cheerfully. "My Fortune Diary says that you're disarmed, so would you mind holding still and letting me kill you?"

Mai snorted.

"Like hell I vould do that!" She looked at her Diary. _Damn! This girl's not showing any sign of guilt I can use against her!_

"Hold still, please!" Eleventh said before pulling the trigger.

Tenth ducked to dodge the bullet before jumping into the tree behind her.

 _Vell, I guess I'll have to do it some other vay._ "Do you really have the spine to kill me? If you kill me, then you'll become a murderer. Do you vant that?"

"Well, you're trying to take my god powers, so..."

"Vhat're you talking about?" Tenth snapped. "You're trying to take _my_ god powers!"

A sneer formed on Dere's tanned face as she held her pistol towards her.

"THEY'RE MINE!"

She fired. Mai jumped out of the trees before the bullet could shoot her, and started running.

 _I can't fight her vithout anything to fight her vith. I have to have her do something she'll regret._

"Hey! Get back here, you thief!" Dere cried as she stormed after her.

A small figured watched them from behind a tree.

* * *

"Well, we only have three more Diary Owners," Murmur said. "There's the Eleventh, D Dere, the complete opposite of First. She'll definitely be hard to handle. There's the Tenth, Mai Reader, who'll use your inner thoughts against you. She could really hurt one of us if we're not careful. But no one knows who the Twelfth is. Or do you, Second?"

"Mm-mmm." Yuno shook her head. "My Yukki didn't show anyone's true face, except for the First. So I don't know anyone." Her face twisted again. "But don't worry, I'll take care of the Eleventh."

Kino looked down at his Trouble Diary and smiled.

 _Three more,_ he thought. _Just three more, and this will all be over. And now that Mom's full time, then we can have this over within a few days. Yes, just a few more days, and I'll have won this game. I won't have to kill anymore..._

A moan startled them, making them look in its direction. Hannah slowly sat up as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow..." She gasped. "Wh-wh-what happened!?"

"Are you all right?" Kino asked. "Thank goodness you're finally awake, I was getting tired of carrying y-" She punched him into the ground.

"AMANO...!" Hannah growled.

Murmur held her back by the arms.

"Calm down, Han-chan!"

"Let go of me! You killed my aniki! I'll slaughter you, bitch!"

Yuno held a knife towards her neck.

"What do you want to do with my son?"

Kino pulled his mother's hand away from the brat's neck.

"Stop, Mom! Hannah, I'm sorry about your brother. But believe me, please, I had to kill him. It's a long story, but I promise I can explain! So please, just hear me out!"

Hannah stopped struggling, convincing the pixie that it was all right to let her loose.

"All right, I'm listening."

 **A/N: I am so happy to be using Yandere Yuno again! I already have so many good (I think) plans for her! -dances- The next chapter will be a bit silly, and reflecting on Kino's relationship with Han-chan. Please review, and I'll see you there!**


	13. Kino and Hannah

"... and that's the truth," Kino said after about twelve minutes of explanation.

Hannah's thin eyebrows twitched angrily.

"I-I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Yuyu said nervously.

The bluenette growled as she stood up.

"Well, I've seen you glancing at that phone of yours every couple of seconds, and that would explain why you broke mine. Fine, I'll believe you until you can be proved wrong."

"Thank you so much, Han-chan," Yuno said as she extended her hand. "It's nice to know we don't have ourselves another enemy."

Hannah huffed and turned away.

"Even if I believe you, it doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy. All right?"

"Phew, thank goodness," Kino sighed. "For a second there, I almost thought that I would have to get along with you and your ugly face."

She slapped him clear across the face.

"You're not much better looking yourself! You need a haircut!"

"Ow! Well, at least people can tell if I have a nose."

"He's in love with her," Yuyu whispered in Yuno's ear.

Yuno's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really?"

Hannah violently grabbed his face.

"Do you think you're in any position to be insulting _my_ looks!?" she yelled. "How do you see out of those tiny eyes of yours!?"

"Shut up, ugly bitch!" Kino barked as he pulled her long blue hair.

They were pushed into each other, causing Kino to blush and Hannah's frown to deepen. Behind them were Yuno and Murmur, smiling innocently.

"Come on, now, there's no need for this," the pinkette said, still smiling. "Why don't you two kiss and make up?"

Kino's face turned completely red at her last statement.

"Look, lady, if you think I'm kissing anybody, you're gonna need brain surgery," Hannah growled.

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Big Trouble, Twelth finds us if we stay put.' We need to get moving."

* * *

"Hey, guys, there's an ice cream shop here!" Murmur cried out excitedly. "You kids want some sweats? I'll pay!"

"Sure, Murmur-san, that'd be sweet," Yuno said with a nod.

Yuyu stared anxiously at the menu. _Is there anything here that is not loaded with sugar!?_ Finally, something caught her eye. "I'll have the parfait, Murmur-san!"

"Okay. Mm, ice cream on a date." The midget sighed heavily. "Oh, how romantic."

Kino and Hannah sat across from each other, Hannah thumbing her fingers impatiently against the table and avoiding eye contact.

The brunette sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," Hannah interrupted. "You can just revive him, right?"

"... N-no. When I become god, I-I won't be able to bring people back to life."

Hannah stopped thumping her fingers and sat still, appearing as if she had died on the spot. She reached forward and pulled Kino by the hair close to her face and whispered angrily,

"That's fine. Because I know how you will pay me back."

"Wh-what?"

She opened her bright yellow eyes and glared at him.

"You're gonna win this Survival Game, and then you're gonna give me the god powers instead. Got it?"

"... No, I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you- and everyone else on this spoiled planet- is used to everything falling into their hands because my old man has been nice enough to help you for free, but you can't always get what you want. So no, you can't have my father's powers."

She let go of his head and pulled her fist back for a punch.

"Hi, kids!" Yuno said cheerfully as she placed a Sunday in between them. "They only had one of these, so you'll have to share it, okay?"

They both stared at the woman for a while, until she turned their heads to the Sunday with a smile on her face. Hannah sighed.

"We'll talk later. All right, Amano?"

Kino nodded.

"That's fine by me."

Yuno shot a thumbs up at Yuyu and Murmur, who each shot a thumbs up back.

* * *

"Again, sorry about your phone, Han-chan," Yuyu said maturely. "I promise we'll buy you a new one."

Hannah dug her finger into Kino's face.

"He's paying for it."

"H-hey, nee-san, a little help here."

"Well, you did break it. And you did kill her brother."

"That's not helping me..."

Yuyu squealed as she covered her face with her hands.

"A bathhouse! I haven't bathed in weeks!"

"I could use a shower myself," Yuno agreed as she let her hair out of her braid. "You wanna join us, Murmur-san?"

"Sure." She turned to Kino and winked. "You're gonna take care of Han-chan, First."

"Fine." He turned away. "It's not like I _want_ to be alone with her or anything."

"Oh, maybe I can even shave my legs!"

"I'm still here, you know!" Kino snapped. Silence hung over him and Hannah as he slowly started to blush. _Oh, we're alone together, what am I supposed to do? I can't just stand here and do nothing._ "S-so, uh, wh-what type of new phone do you want?"

She shrugged.

"Just get me something expensive. Or better yet, your god powers."

"I said no! No matter who wins this damn game, those powers aren't yours."

"Why!?" She tackled him onto the ground. "Why can't I have them!? Why can't I have what I want!?"

Kino sneered and pushed her over.

"You're just a spoiled brat! Why do I have a crush on you!?"

The blunette stared up at him dumbfounded. A larger blush worked its way on the Diary Owner's face. Without thinking, he smashed his head against hers, knocking her out.

"FORGET I SAID THAT!" he cried. _... But why do I like her!? She's just a spoiled brat! I need to find some way to change he-_

His thoughts stopped as seven year old memories came to him.

 _"We're your parents because we fell in love," Yukki said._

 _"Love? What's that?" Kino asked._

 _"Hmm... How do we describe it?" the god thought aloud. "Well... Love is when you help out somebody in need, and give them what they need to be a better person.."_

 _"And hope that they'll do the same for you in return," Yuno said as she came up from behind to give her husband a hug. "And you gave me my purpose, Yukki~"_

 _"Aww!" Yuyu cried._

 _"Lame..."_

 _Yukki chuckled._

 _"He's still in the 'couties' stage."_

He understood it now. Hannah was a brat, sure, but didn't know any better. She desperately needed somebody to come into her life and show her how to be a better person. She was in need. She needed somebody to help her, to be given what she needed.

Kino lowered his head towards her.

 _That must be why I like Hannah... I must have taken sympathy upon her..._ His Future changed. _'A bullet hits me, I'm dead. DEAD END.'_ He quickly moved out of the way, Hannah still in his arms.

"Oh," said a small voice. "I missed."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise.**


	14. Law Order

Kino snapped his head up.

"What the fuck!?"

A small silver haired boy a few years younger than Kino was standing across from them holding up a pistol. Kino sighed.

"Just what I need, another Diary User."

The boy held up his Diary.

"I'm the Twelfth! You must be the First."

Kino smirked. "That's me! I'm Amano Kino. I have the Misfortune Diary." His smirk faded. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name and Diary?"

"Why should I tell you?" the younger boy snapped.

First pulled out the knife Yuyu gave him.

"It's only common courtesy to introduce yourself to someone you just met," he said as he charged with the knife in hand.

The boy rolled away from the knife that was thrust towards him and held up his pistol. Right as Kino's Future changed, another gun shot rung out.

* * *

Yuyu sighed in enjoyment as her mother poured warm water on her brown head.

"This feels so nice..."

"Mm-hmm. It's nice to relax every once and a while."

Murmur pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Second," she said, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Ki-kun explained that there was a fourth world. Do you and First ever take a look at that world?"

"... Occasionally," Yuno answered slowly. "There was... one thing about the Fourth World that... caught our eyes..."

"What?"

"... Y-Yukki," the pinkete said slowly. "Yukki... He- he wasn't-" A gunshot rang out. "What was that!?"

"Kino?" Yuyu whispered. "Kino!"

"W-wait until you get dressed first, Yu-chan!" Murmur cried as she held her arm.

Yuno rushed out of the tub to quickly put on her old clothes. Another gunshot rang out, making her rush outside in just her bra and a mini skirt.

"Kino!"

Yuyu and Murmur followed rabidly in towels.

* * *

Kino held his shoulder as a smirk crossed his pale face.

"Lucky shot..."

Twelfth held up his gun to shoot again right when his future changed.

" 'One of the brats tries to knock me out.' "

He dashed away from the hard fist that aimed for his silver head.

"Is this guy one of your Diary Owner friends!?" Hannah screeched.

"More or less...," Kino groaned as he slowly stood up. "Are you going to tell me your name or not, kid?"

"Don't call me kid, you brat. My name's Law Order." His Future changed. _'First tosses a knife at me and kills me, I'm dead. DEAD END.'_

First tossed the knife towards Twelfth, missing his brown eye by an inch, and causing the side of his head to bleed. His Future changed.

 _'Big Trouble. He shoots me.'_ He quickly tackled Hannah down again as the gun fired. "H-Hannah-" Kino whispered when he noticed their position.

"Move, baka!" the bluenette screeched as she pushed him over to dodge the bullet. Kino's blush spread as he noticed their new position. "Don't just stare at me, he's gonna kill you!"

"KINO!" a high pitch cry sounded as a grown woman stabbed Twelfth in the right shoulder.

The silver haired boy backed up, screaming and holding his bleeding shoulder in pain.

" **Damn it! Fuck**!"

"What're you doing to my son?" Yuno growled.

"Kino!" Yuyu cried as she ran out in a towel. "Is he okay!?"

"He must be the Twelfth," the pinkette observed. "Would you like me to kill him for you, son?"

"That'd be nice."

"Gah! Why didn't my Diary tell me!?" _Wait, this girl looks different than the others. Taller, thinner, bigger breasts..._

Yuno held up her knife angrily.

"Sorry, but my son is the one who will take my Yukki's place as god."

"Why should he!? He's just a brat!" Law cried. "Everyone on this sickened planet is... I'm the only one who deserves the title of "god" on this planet!"

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Major Trouble, he shoots Mom in the head.' Mom, look out-"

Law's Future changed.

" 'A brat shoots me in the head. I'm dead. DEAD END.' "

He quickly moved out of the way, the bullet dashing through his silver hair. Right as Kino's Future changed again, the bullet flew into the right shoulder of the half-naked brunette.

All eyes moved to her as she slowly fell to the ground.

"YUYU-NEESAN!"

"YU-CHAN!"

"YUYU-SAN!"

"YUYU!"

The cries of concern and the screams of agony played out in unison as the brunette clutched her shoulder.

" **It hurts!** "

Yuno and Kino looked up angrily at the blonde that had fired the pistol.

"Aw dawn," she said, "I missed."

"Dere...!" First growled.

"Oh hi, Kino-kun~!" Dere cheered. "My Diary was right, I can kill two Diary Users at once!"

"Yurusenai...!" Yuno growled.

Yuyu grabbed hold of her wrist as she tried to stand up.

"Wait," she whispered, "let's let them fight while we escape..."

Law's Future changed.

 _'Ninth overpowers me and pins me down, and the other brats plot to escape while we fight each other.'_ _Damn it, what do I-_

Dere tackled him to the road, her free hand holding a firm grip on his throat and her gun pointed at Kino.

"Don't even think about running," she said with an intimidating tone, still smiling. Everyone just stared at her with a scowl. "Ah, there we go. Now, who to kill first?" Her grip on Twelfth tightened.

Law slowly loosened his grip around her wrist and took hold of his pistol. Her head snapped down when she heard it click, allowing Kino to quickly toss a knife at her.

She let out a scream of pain as she fell off of Law, clutching her right arm in pain. Law made a reach for her Fortune Diary only to be kicked in the face a second after his Future changed.

"Girls, get outta here," Kino whispered. "I'll take care of these motherfuckers."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Mom, I'll be fine. Just get Yuyu to safety."

"All right. Be careful, son."

The girls ran off in the other direction, Yuyu in Murmur's tight embrace.

Law's Future changed.

 _'First ducks past us, stealing one of our guns and his original weapon._

He grabbed his gun and moved away as First rolled past them. The brunette and stood up in front of them, one of the guns and his knife in his hands.

"Are you two ready? I'm joining this fight."

"Kino-kun, that's my gun!" Dere cried as she stood up and dashed backwards. "But, it's fine. My Diary says I'll eventually steal it back from you."

"I won't let you," First said with a glare. "I'll kill you both and become god."

"Why should either of you become god!? You're just brats like everyone else on this spoiled planet!" Twelfth roared. "I'll become the most powerful being alive, and teach the brats here right from wrong!" He held up his Diary. "I have the 'Generation Diary.' It lets me know of all the actions the children of this world will take."

"So that means-"

"-it records everything we do."

"Yes, as you can see, I'm the ultimate Diary User. I'll become god, and take the place of the one who spoiled you. If that moron doesn't know how to raise a world, then he shouldn't be god in the first place-"

" **Damare**!" the brunette roared as Law's Future changed.

 _'First charges to stab me. DEAD END.'_

" **Don't talk shit about my father, you asshole**!" he roared as he charged at the smaller boy with the knife in hand. Twelfth was able to move out of the way before the knife could touch his skin, but instead cut a hole in his shirt.

Dere's Future changed.

 _'Good news, while Law is keeping the knife away from him, that creates an opening to take my gun back.' Sweet!_

"You're the son of a god!?" Law asked as he struggled to keep the knife away from himself.

Dere swiped the gun from Kino's hand, and backed up to fire. The boys moved out of the way before the bullet hit them a second before Twelfth fired a bullet back at her. It went through her blonde hair, pulling several strands off.

"Ah! You bastard, how dare you do that to my hair!" Ninth cried before preparing fire. Nothing came out of her gun. "O-oh... I'm out of bullets..."

A moment after she was stabbed in her wounded arm by Kino, he was shot in the side. She backed away, screaming in pain after pulling out the knife as he fell to the ground, immobilized.

" **Teme...!** " Another bullet missed her head by an inch. Her Future changed. " 'Good news, I manage to escape.' " And with that, she ran off.

"Get back here, you coward!" Law cried as he chased after her.

 _Damn it... I can't move... It hurts...!_ Kino's Future changed. _Now what? 'Major Trouble, Tenth finds me.' Crap!_

"Vell vell vell, I vasn't expecting a Diary Owner to be vaiting for someone to put him out of his misery like this."

First moaned in pain as he struggled to get up, holding his side. His Future changed again, but all he payed attention to was the 'DEAD END' at the bottom of the screen.

 _N... n-no... Stay away._

* * *

Law stopped running to catch his breath. Dere was nowhere to be seen.

" **You bastard**!" he roared out to the sky in anger.

Why? What was it about any of the brats on this spoiled planet that made them worthy of the title of 'god.'

He was the only one who saw it. How this world was full of brats, and how everything always fell right into their hands, they never had to work. He hated it.

"I'll become god," he whispered, "and I'll teach all of these brats right from wrong..."

* * *

"Farewell, First-kun."

 _This can't be happening. Not now. Somebody... Tasukete...!_

A small fist collided with Mai Reader, sending her a step back before she could step on the Trouble Diary.

"Get away from Kino!"

"Ha... Hannah..."

"Aw, damn it, I thought you would be standing. I guess not," the blunette said as she helped the wounded boy up.

Mai's Future changed.

 _Oh. So this girl can be used as a tool?_

"You really think this vill make up for your snotty behavior?" she asked. "Just because you saved him, it doesn't make you any less of a brat. In fact, aren't you saving him for your own selfish needs?"

Hannah blinked.

"Don't listen to her," Kino moaned. "Her Diary tells her the regrets of others, and she uses it to her advantages... Don't let it get to you..." _But why is she targeting Hannah, though?_

"Vhat about you, First-kun?" Mai asked slowly. "Are you going to be so used to killing by the time this is over, you'll have no problem in killing her?"

"Damare," First moaned.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Hannah cried as she grabbed the Misfortune Diary before running off in the other direction with Kino around her shoulder.

Tenth chuckled.

"Let's see how vell they hold up on that."

"Hannah," Kino moaned, "did you see where my Mom and the others went...?"

Hannah stopped running.

"... N-no. I-I went back after you before they even went that far."

The Future changed. The brunette struggled to hold up his Diary, and when it finally did reach eye level, it read,

'Major Trouble. Hannah and I are alone, and extremely vulnerable to a Diary Owner.'

 **A/N: This November, I will be doing the November 50,000 words challenge, and I'll be doing a new story for that. So this and The Little Swimmer will be on hold for a while. (I might update them after I finish a chapter for the 50k words) So I thought I'd give you a long chapter with fanservice, introduction to the Twelfth, and a cliffhanger. I am evil, and yet compassionate all at the same time! XP Well, see you guys in December! (Or maybe sometime in November)**


	15. Reunited

Yukkii paced back and fourth around Heaven HQ.

"This is not good," he muttered. "This is not good at all."

For the past month, he'd been pondering how he should go about his problem. Should he punish Yuno? No, he couldn't, she was his wife. But, he couldn't just condone her choice of interfering with the game.

It was true, he wanted his son to win, so he thought that maybe he should let Yuno be. But that would be a bad influence on his son if he wanted him to become god. But he couldn't do anything harmful to his precious wife.

He held his head and groaned towards the ceiling.

"Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do!? God, please help me! ... Oh, that's right, I _am_ god, FUCK!"

* * *

"This is all your fault, Kino!" Hannah snapped. "Why did you run away!?"

"I'm kind of in a survival game, Hannah!" he argued. "It's okay, my Misfortune Diary'll let us know if Diary Owners come around."

She lost her frown.

"But you're hurt..."

"I'm fine," the brunette said. "Really."

Hannah gently pushed him into a sitting position.

"Please, promise me if there's trouble, you'll just hide."

The little space between them heated his face.

"I promise."

* * *

Murmur slowly extracted the bullet from Yuyu's shoulder, causing her to scream in agony.

Her mother held her hand frantically, not even looking at the midget.

"Murmur-san, if you hurt her anymore I'll kill you...!"

"Relax, Second, it's almost out."

The bullet eventually came out of her arm, followed by a scream of relief.

"Are you all right, honey!?" her mother asked, still holding her hand.

Yuyu cringed as she held her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay... Did Kino make it back?"

"He's still not here," Murmur said. "Now that I think about it, Hannah's not here, either... Second, you don't think she went after him, do you!?"

Their concern for the young teens was broken when they heard static from a Diary followed by a cheerful voice.

" 'Good news, I can knock out First's family and use them as hostages.' Wonderful!"

* * *

Kino's Future changed.

" 'Big trouble, Mom and the others are cornered by Eleventh.' "

Hannah kept him still as he tried to get up.

"Don't you dare go find them!" she snapped. "Your mother is a freakishly strong psychopath, I'm pretty sure she can take care of them."

"But I don't know if she can! My Diary doesn't tell me g-" His Future changed. " 'Major Trouble, Twelfth finds us.' "

The bluenette pulled him into a bush.

"You promised me you'd hide, remember?" she whispered.

Kino growled and nodded.

Twelfth approached the bush, a twisted grin on his face.

First glanced down at his Diary, and his blood froze when he read the words: 'Major Trouble. Twelfth knows where we are thanks to his Diary, and he shoots me and Hanna. I'm dead. DEAD END.'

A gun clicked.

"Your Misfortune Diary should tell you that I'm here. Are you gonna come out? Or are you so spoiled that you think someone will come to save you?"

"Hannah," Kino whispered, "I'm going to take him on, run away as fast as you can."

"Wait-" First jumped out of the bush to tackle the smaller boy. "KINO!" A gunshot rang out.

Hannah fell into Kino's arms.

"H... Hannah...?"

Law's Future changed.

" 'First is angered by the girl's death. He loses his senses and attacks me.' "

Kino's eyes narrowed, and his pupils shrunk and turned a pale shade of blue. Screaming, he lunged at Twelfth before he could shoot and pinned him against a tree.

" **What the hell did you do to Hannah**!?" he roared as he held up his fist for a punch.

Law quickly shot him in the knee. Seeing Kino had calmed down, he punched him into the ground.

"Don't act like you have a right to get angry!" He glared at Hannah. "Why did you help him, you moron? Why do you have to continue to spoil him? Why can't anyone on this fucking planet be raised properly?"

Kino struggled to stand up, but found himself unable to stand on his wounded leg.

"Don't... you dare talk to my Hannah like that...!"

The gun clicked again. Before he could fire, his future changed again.

" 'Eleventh runs up to us with a half loaded gun.' "

Dere ran up to them, panting. Her Future changed.

" 'Good news, I lost her.' Thank Heaven!" She looked up to see Law pointing the gun at her. "Oh, hi, Law-kun."

"You damn brat...!"

Her Future changed again.

" 'Excellent news, he only has one bullet left.' Ah! Perfect! That means I have the upper-" She dodged the bullet fired at her, still smiling cheerfully. "... I'll become god."

"Tch! **Damn it**!" Twelfth roared as he turned around to flee.

"Wai-" Her Future changed. " 'Excellent news, First is wounded and unable to flee, open for an attack.' " She giggled as she turned to face him. "It must be my l-" The blonde started to tremble. She ran off screaming.

" **Matte**!" Yuno cried as she ran to the scene, stopping when she saw her son. "Kino!"

Oblivious to his mother, Kino crawled over to the corpse. He grabbed her hand and formed a grip around it as she turned over to look at him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm okay, really..."

"Hannah," Kino whispered, "I'm sorry..."

She smiled as she formed a grip around his hand.

"I'm okay. Really..."

* * *

Law hid in a small crevice to catch his breath. His Diary read that Dere would run past him, leaving him be. He gave a sigh of relief as this played out.

As he sat in the crevice, memories started to flow through him.

Law came into this world a few years later than most of the Earth's inhabitants. While growing up, he saw what the world was, he saw what the children were. No one ever had to work, everything was always laid out for them on a silver platter. They treated each other like dirt, and resorted to violence to get things going their way.

Twelfth felt his blood boil as he struggled not to burst from his hiding spot.

He'd decided. He was going to become god, and destroy all the children of this world, and raise new children with hearts and consciences. And the brats in the Survival Game weren't going to stop him.

* * *

Kino watched frantically as the bullet was extracted from under Hannah's right breast. Eventually, it came out, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Hannah! Are you all right!?"

She groaned.

"Yes, I am."

He hugged her.

"Thank God!"

"I'm so glad you two are okay," Yuyu sighed. "Now, if I could just get my clothes back, everything will be perfect."

Hannah hugged the Diary Owner back.

"Sorry I caused a bit of a-"

"Hannah..." Kino moved away to look at her directly. She gasped at the sight on his face. He eyes were half open, and his pupils turned to a bright shade of blue, a light blush was on his cheeks, and a drunken smile was on his lips. "Don't be afraid," he said. "I won't let that happen again. Kino will protect you..."

 **A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES! I'm so sorry this took so long. After I finished my story for the 50k words challenge, I had a small case of writers block. -_-' but then I started working on this, and I just couldn't stop! New Chapter coming soon, have a great day! (Or night, whenever you're reading this)**


	16. Almost gone

"I'm so glad you're all right, Hannah-chan," Yuyu sighed.

Kino looked up at his sister with a smirk.

"Of course she'd be all right. She does have the future god protecting her."

Hannah stared at him. _I don't get it. He looks normal now... Why was he looking at me like that earlier?_

"Murmur-san, watch them," Yuno said as she moved Kino a few feet away. "Kino, I understand you did your best. But I have to tell you this now that you have someone you love."

"L-love?" the brunette asked with a red face. "M-Mom, I-"

"Kino," his mother said sternly. "Now that you have found love, you have to do anything to protect it. Even if it costs you your life."

The wide blush on the boy's face faded slightly as his eyes narrowed with determination. He nodded.

"I hear ya, Mom."

Yuno smiled innocently.

"Good boy. Now, let's go find those Diary owners, and quickly." She lost her smile and looked wistfully towards the sky. "Your father's life... is going to be ending soon."

Kino's heart sank.

* * *

Yukkii banged his head against a wall.

"I can't take this anymore! It's so lonely, I don't know what to do, I'm going insane-" His Diary started ringing, snapping him out of his insanity. A smile formed on his dirty face as he hurriedly answered it. "Hello!?"

"Dad!"

"Yukkii~!"

"First!" all came at the same time.

The god clutched his melting heart, feeling tremendous joy to be hearing all three familiar and loving voices talking to him again.

"... Hello," was all he could manage to say. "How's it going?"

"We miss you, Dad," Yuyu chimed. "How's Heaven HQ?"

"Um... boring. Since your mother left me to go and break the rules, it's been really boring up here."

"Oh yes, um... Are we cool on that, honey?"

"I don't know, I've been using my free time debating whether or not to punish you."

"No, Dad, it's okay," Kino said. "Mom is being..." He sweat dropped. "Helpful."

Yukkii smiled.

"Hey, there, son. You're almost done with the game."

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. "I just have three more people to go. So since I'm gonna have your job soon, mind telling me where the office key is-"

"Murmur-san will give you all of the essentials once you take my place," he said before having a light coughing fit. "I know you're probably under a lot of pressure, but you should finish soon. I don't think I have much time left."

Kino forced a smile and a happy tone.

"I understand. I'll get right on it."

"... We'll miss you, Dad," Yuyu said.

"Come on, kids, you've gotta be strong for your mother."

"Aishiteru, Yukkii," Yuno said gently.

"... Me, too," Yukkii said slowly. "Aishiteru, Yuno. ... Now all of you, go kick some serious butt!"

"Yes, sir!" the twins cried in unison.

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll kill the remaining three and be back in time for dinner," Yuyu chirped. "We'll see ya later!"

Their father chuckled.

"All right, have fun killing your enemies."

"Bye!"

And they hung up as if it were a normal conversation on the phone.

Yukkii stared at his Observation Diary, clutching it tightly in his hands as he began to weep. He hid his face in his knees and sobbed.

* * *

First stared at his Misfortune Diary blankly. He smiled and narrowed his eyes, trying to motivate his family and friends.

"All right, wish me luck everyone. I'm hunting Diary Owners!" His Future changed. " 'Major Trouble, Hannah is shot in the head.' "

Before Hannah could even gasp, Kino tackled her down towards the grass as a bullet flew right above their heads.

Kino's eyes narrowed as he angrily looked up in the direction it fired.

"Shit." A Future changed. " 'Good news, I manage to outrun them.' "

"Dere...!" Kino growled angrily before he stood up and ran after her. " **Get back here**!"

"D-did he seriously just leave us alone!?" Yuyu cried. " **Kino**!"

* * *

First bolted through the woods, grunting like a raging bull dog.

"Where are you?" he sneered. " **Where are you, you whore**!?" He angrily looked at his Diary when he heard his Future change. " 'Trouble, I've lost her, and now Hannah and the others are vulnerable.' **Fuck**!"

He rushed back the way he came, his muscles flexing from rage.

"Everyone, get behind me," Yuno whispered as she held up a knife. "Murmur-san, go find Kino."

Dere approached them silently from behind rocks, doing her best to hold back her excited chuckles.

 _'Excellent news, I'm able to sneak up on First's family and kill them, using them as a distraction to kill First.' This is almost too perfect-_

A DEAD END appeared on the bottom of her screen.

Like a bolt of lightning, First sprung at her, piercing a sharp edged knife through her side. She didn't even have time to scream in pain until it dug into her again.

Eleventh let loose a scream of pain as he pulled the knife out of her body. He held it above her head and roared at the top of his lungs,

" **This is what you get for trying to shoot my Hannah**!"

Another stab. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another.

" **Stop, Kino**!" a familiar high-pitched voice cried as a soft body thrust herself at First from behind.

"... Hannah?"

"Please, she's already dead, please stop it," the bluenette whimpered.

Kino let go of the knife to hold her hands, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Of course. I'm sorry I scared you."

Yuno clapped.

"Impressive. That was a great kill, Kino."

"Thanks, Mom." Kino looked up at Hannah. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes... You just kinda scared me by stabbing her so much..."

"Quite frankly, I've been wanting to do that for a while. This whore manipulated me, and is the reason I'm in this fucking game in the first place."

Yuyu held up the Fortune Diary and broke it in half.

"Well, two more to go."

"... Hannah." Kino turned to face her, his eyes a pale shade of blue. "Stay close to me, all right? I'll make sure that never happens again."

Hannah looked at the ground.

"Why would you want to protect me, though?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

Tenth stared down at her Diary and laughed.

"I see it's vorking," she said as she closed it. "Let's see how First-kun vill react to this."

* * *

Twelth stared at his Diary.

"So he managed to kill that annoying bitch, did he? I'd better stay away from that girl if I want to stay alive... So I'll have to kill him directly."


	17. Like mother like son

**A/N: Well, I just thought I'd say that at first I had no idea what to do with the next few chapters, but now I have pretty much the whole thing planned out. Making Kino a Yandere really saved me. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, I love you all from the bottom of my heart, so I decided to make a long and awesome chapter for you all that'll really reflect the true style of MN. Enjoy.**

 _"You really this this vill make up for your snotty behavior? Just because you saved him, it doesn't make you any less of a brat. In fact, aren't you saving him for your own selfish needs?"_

"Hannah?" Kino asked, snapping the bluenette out of her day dreaming. "Are you all right?"

"O-oh, hey there, Kino, I thought you were asleep."

"I should probably stay awake just in case Mai or Law find us," Kino said. "Are you okay? You've just staring off into space for a while." Kino's Future changed, causing her to scream and hold up her hands defensively. "What!? What is it!? Is someone coming!?"

Kino stared angrily at the Diary entry.

'Trouble, the words Tenth said to Hannah are starting to get to her.'

 _That's right... She insulted her._ His narrowed eyes seemed to have lost their pupils. _I can't believe she did that to her... What if she does it again? ... No. I won't let her._ He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes gone back to normal. "You're still thinking about what Mai said, right?"

Hannah blinked.

"H-how did-"

"My Diary told me," he said. "Apparently, your worrying might cause trouble for us if it persists."

"I-I'm sorry," Hannah said as she hugged her legs. "But... She does have a point. I've kind of been a brat ever since I came into this world. My brother and I never cared about what we were doing, we just kept living like animals."

Kino slowly scooted closer to her, blushing.

"W-well, you're not acting like that now," he said. "You saved me, right?"

"Yes, but that was for my own sa-"

"Stop," Kino said as he grabbed her. "Don't let that whore talk shit about you. You're not a bad person, Hannah!" His hands left her sides. "In my book, you've already changed. So don't think you need to change again." His hand rested on hers. "Please, stay just the way you are."

Hannah stared into his dark blue eyes as her face began to heat. He smiled at her while beginning to caress her hand. She soon smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Kino."

His smile widened.

"Now go to sleep, I'll make sure you know if any trouble come around."

Hannah yawned.

"Thanks," she said as she leaned against a tree. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight." Kino stared at the burning fire for several minutes. Once he could confirm she was dead in her sleep, he stared at her with a sly smirk, and his now bright blue eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, my dear," he said as he picked her up bridal style. "I won't let that happen to you again."

* * *

Hannah slowly opened her eyes to see several straight gray lines in front of her. She reached out to touch them and felt steal. As she woke up, she found herself to be in a medium sized dog cage.

"What's going on!?" she cried as she banged on the bars. "Who locked me in here!? Let me out!"

"Oh, you're awake?" Kino asked as he walked into the room carrying a bowl.

"Kino! Oh, thank goodness it's you. Someone locked me in here, you have to-"

"I locked you in there," he interrupted.

"... Wh-what? Why would you do that!?"

"I'm going after Tenth, and I wanted you to be safe," he said as he slid the bowl through a slot. "Don't worry, I'll get back at her for what she did to you."

"She didn't do anything to me! You were the one who said to not let her get to me! Now let me out of here, right now!"

"Don't worry, I'll come back every now and then to feed you," he said as he turned to leave. "I'm going to kill that bitch as soon as I can, so wait for me."

Hannah couldn't believe her ears. He was talking like this was normal!

"Kino, what the hell is wrong with you!? Let me out!"

* * *

Law stared at his Diary in shock.

"He did what!?" he cried. "First is going insane. I definitely can't let this guy win the Survival Game, this world is already fucked up enough as it is." He looked up. "Although, he _is_ saving me the trouble of killing Tenth..."

* * *

Yuno and Murmur woke up to the sound of Yuyu screaming.

"K-Kino and Hannah are gone!" she cried.

Murmur hovered over her.

"They couldn't have been captured!" she said. "First's Diary should've let him known if there was any Trouble!" Right underneath her was a note. " 'Dear girls, don't worry, Hannah and I are all right. I'm taking her someplace where she'll be safe, and then I'm going after Mai. I hope Mom can protect you girls. - Kino.' "

"Is he crazy!?" Yuyu snapped. "If he's gonna take Han-chan someplace safe, why isn't he taking us!?"

"Don't worry," Yuno said. "I can take care of you two. It's a good thing Kino is looking after his Hannah."

Yuyu snatched the note from Murmur and crumpled it.

"I swear when I see him again I will...!"

* * *

Kino slowly walked through the streets of a crossroad.

"Mai," he growled, "where are you, bitch?"

"Hello, First," a Russian voice said from behind a tree. Mai stepped out in front of him. "How's Hannah doing?"

Kino's eyes turned a light shade of blue.

"I still remember what you said to Hannah," he said. "I quite personally don't appreciate the fact you insulted my girl like that."

Mai chuckled.

"Don't you think that's the least of your vorries?" she asked. "You did just kill Dere vith your own hands. And you didn't break her diary, like vith other Diary Owners, you downright stabbed her to death."

First started walking towards her.

"And I intend to do the same to you."

The gypsy took a step back.

 _Is this not fazing him? No, this has to just be a facade. He cried like a bitch the first time._ "A-and now you're going to kill me. Tvelve people, dying by your hands."

She dodged a punch that put a hole in the tree behind her.

"And I'll kill however many I need to. I don't care."

 _None of this is vorking. I've gotta get outta here!_

She ran past him into the woods. First chuckled menacingly as he pulled out a knife.

"So we're playing tag now? I'll give you a two minute head start."

Mai hid underneath several rocks.

 _Vhat happened to this kid? He's not feeling any guilt for his actions at all. But vhy? Is he finally taking this game seriously?_ Her Future changed to show a DEAD END at the bottom of the screen.

First ducked under the rocks to stab her. She let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, holding her wound.

Each following stab brought such closure to the brunette. Vengeance for both his girl, and for the hours of torture the gypsy had bestowed upon him with their first encounter.

For months he'd wanted to kill her for what she did to him, and once she insulted his precious bluenette, he'd wanted to kill her even more. Each stab made him laugh from joy. Even after he stopped, he kept laughing. It felt too right.

* * *

Yuyu whimpered as she walked behind her mother, gripping her bra.

"U-um, Mom, sh-should we go and get us both something to change into? We've been walking around in a towel and underwear this whole time."

"Look," Murmur said, "we can hide in this shed."

Yuyu ran inside before Yuno got the chance to react. When she got inside, she lightly screamed at the sound of fists colliding with bars.

"Is anyone there!? Let me out!"

"Hannah?"

The girls found the bluenette in a dog cage in the next room.

"Oh, thank God, finally someone found me. Yuno-san, please let me out!"

"What happened?" Yuno asked. "Did a Diary Owner find you?"

"N-no... Kino locked me in here."

"He wh-"

Faint chuckles came from behind. Kino entered the room with blood all over his clothes and face, his eyes a pale shade of blue, and his pupils almost completely gone.

"Hannah?" he whispered. "I did it. I killed Mai. I killed her for you. I killed her for me. I killed her for us." His chuckling continued. "Don't worry, I'll keep you here until I become god. I'll protect you."

Yuyu grabbed her brother as he kept chuckling.

"Are you insane!? What the fuck is wrong with you, Kino!? You've gotta-"

Yuno clapped.

"I'm proud of you, son," she said merrily. "You're doing a wonderful job protecting your girlfriend."

Yuyu and Hannah stared at the pinkette in shock. Murmur laughed, earning their attention.

"Finally, now this is looking interesting."

 _What the hell is wrong with these people!?_

Kino started laughing. His Future changed.

 _'Major Trouble. My love for Hannah is driving me insane.'_ He closed it and continued to laugh. "What does this stupid thing know!?" he howled. "I love Hannah! And I'll do whatever the hell I need to to protect her! I'll kill whoever I need to!"

His insane laughter echoed throughout the hut.

Yuno started crying.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Law stared in disbelief at his Diary.

"The Amano family is fucked up," he growled. "First is going to be tougher than I thought. But if I stay away from his woman then I should be fine..." He sat down and cupped his chin. "I just have to think of a plan..."

* * *

Yukkii stared dumbfoundedly at the monitor.

"... Like mother like son, I guess."

 **A/N: You can probably tell I had a blast writing this one. XD Please review, and I'll update soon. Merry Christmas. :3**


	18. Hannah's escape

Hannah sat with her back against the bars, and her face in her knees. How the hell could this all have happen?

Kino walked into the room drying his blood stained hair.

"I'm going out to find Law," he said. "Once I manage to kill him then I can confirm you'll be safe."

"Don't worry, son, I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone," Yuno said.

"Thanks, Mom," Kino responded before heading out. "I'll be back soon." He closed the door behind him, leaving Yuno with a smile on her face.

"Well, Hannah, do you need anything?"

"I, uh, I-I need to use the restroom."

"Okay. I'll be right back with a bowl," Yuno said before leaving the room.

Hannah blushed as the pinkette closed the door behind her. _A bowl?_ She lost her blush and turned to Yuyu. "Yuyu-chan," she whispered. "You've gotta get me outta here."

"I-I can't, I don't know what Kino or Mom would-"

"Just play dead on the floor, and say I escaped. I won't tell."

"You two do know I'm right here, right?"

"M-Murmur-san!" the girls cried in unison.

Murmur chuckled.

"Relax," she said slyly. "Releasing you could make for an interesting twist." She looked up from her manga with a smirk. "I wanna see where this goes."

* * *

Kino walked down the road in silence.

 _It's been almost a year since I started playing this Survival Game,_ he thought to himself. _I thought it would never end, I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far._ He smiled. _And now I only have one more Diary Owner left. Yes, just one more, and this will all be over. I have to be strong for just a little longer._

His Future changed.

 _'Big Trouble, Twelfth comes at me with a knife.'_ He moved to the left and grabbed Law's arm and held it behind his back, laughing cockily. "You really thought you could sneak up on me?"

"Of course not, I'm aware of your Diary's ability."

"Oh, so you were just being stupid," First said as he pulled out a knife.

His Future changed. A quick pivot knocked his back against a tree, causing him to loosen his grasp. Twelfth immediately turned away from him, grabbing the knife from his hand.

"No, _you_ were."

Kino checked his Diary. 'Major Trouble, I'm left vulnerable while Twelfth has my weapon.'

"Uh..." He held up his hands defensively. "Let's not get too hasty-"

He dodged the blade Law thrust at him.

"Hold still," he growled. His Future changed. "You're thinking of a plan, aren't you?" Kino blinked. "I told you, there's no surprising me."

"Augh..." Kino lunged for a punch. " **What the fuck**!?"

He punched him a foot away.

* * *

Yuno walked back into the room, humming and carrying a bowl. She gasped as the bowl cracked against the floor at the sight of her daughter and Murmur unconscious, and the cage wide open.

"Yuyu! Murmur-san!"

Yuyu faked a moan and opened her eyes.

"M-Mom?" She looked up at the cage. "Oh no, Hannah's escaped!"

Yuno punched the cage, bending several of the bars.

"That bitch tricked you, didn't she?" she growled. "Come on, let's go find her."

The brunette's hands formed fists. She had just lied to her mother, and her friend was going to be in trouble because of it. Across from her, Murmur snickered.

 _This'll be fun._ "Oh, but what if Law kidnapped her?" she asked with a worried facade. "She could be in serious trouble right now!"

"If she is, then Kino's Diary should let him know. But we'll go and try to find her just in case."

* * *

Kino's Future changed. 'Major Trouble, Hannah has escaped and is on the loose.' His eyes narrowed, and his pupils changed back to a light shade of blue.

Twelfth stared at him in shock.

 _Those eyes... What the hell happened to his eyes? They look psychotic._ His Future changed.

"I..." Kino closed the Trouble Diary and glared at him. " **I have to hurry up and kill you**!"

Before Law could check his Diary, he tackled him down and started choking him.

Law clutched his wrists, choking desperately for air as he stared at his murderous eyes. He grabbed the knife he'd dropped and stabbed the brunette's left arm.

First fell off of him and grabbed his wound, yelling in pain.

The knife plummeted towards his side, but he rolled out of the way before it hit him.

" _I'm_ the one who has to hurry up to kill you!" Twelfth cried. "You're insane!"

Kino blinked as his eyes returned to normal.

"... _I'm_ insane?" he asked. "How am I insane compared to the other Diary Owners I've seen?"

"You mean the ones you've killed?" the boy growled. "I have to kill you... I just have to kill you, to create a better world."

"A better world?" Kino repeated. "A better world. This can't be a better world..." His eyes turned back to the way they were. "... **if Hannah doesn't come to me!** "

He lunged at him for a punch.

* * *

Hannah ran through the woods fearfully, silently praying the Diary Owner wouldn't find her.

Her sobs eventually made their way to the brunette, who was put in a daze hearing her terrified voice, allowing himself to be stabbed.

Kino fell over holding his side, screaming in pain. Law stood over him, panting. He gripped the knife and brought it above his head.

Right as his Future changed, small hands grabbed the knife and kept him from striking the brunette.

"L-leave him alone," Hannah snapped, tears still streaming down her face.

"H-Hannah," Kino whispered. A shadow crossed his face as his eyes narrowed. "What're you doing out of the cage?"

"I-"

Law tossed her off of him and held up the knife at her.

"You brat," he growled.

First grabbed him by the throat and held him above his head.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"Kino, stop," the bluenette whispered scarcely. " **Kino!** " She pressed her wet pale face in his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Calm down... It's all right... Everything's okay..."

He let go of Twelfth's neck, allowing him to fall on the ground gasping for air. He harshly grabbed Hannah's arms.

"Why did you leave?" he asked angrily. "It's dangerous out here. Why are you putting so much stress on me? Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!?"

The shadow across his face reminded her why she wanted to escape in the first place as her arms fell from his body.

"G-get away from me..."

They didn't even notice Law had fled.

 _'First is distracted by one of the brats, and that gives me time to escape.' I can't take this guy head-on, I've got to come up with a strategy._ His Future changed. _Huh?_

The shock from the lines in the Diary were soon replaced with sinister joy.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"It's a real shame that you disobeyed me," Kino said with tired and pale eyes. "Relationships can't work if there isn't commitment from both sides." He pulled her closer to him. "Do I have to punish you now?"

"Get away from her!" a mature high-pitched voice snapped.

"Yuyu."

"Kino, get away from her. She doesn't want to be your girlfriend!"

Kino blinked.

"What're you talking about, nee-san?" he asked as he pulled Hannah in for a hug. "Of course she does. She doesn't have a choice."

"Kino, let go of her!" Yuyu cried as she grabbed him by the arm. "What the hell happened to you!? Just a few weeks ago, you were denying that you so much as had a crush on her!"

First stared at Yuyu, then at the shivering girl in his arms.

"Denying it caused me so much trouble." He looked up at his sister with a twisted smile. "See how much better off we all are if I admit it?"

"H-help me," Hannah whispered.

"It's not better!" Yuyu screamed, nearly crying as her grip around his arm tightened. "Let go of her right now!"

" **Get away from us**!"

He shoved her off, knocking her head against a large rock.

 **A/N: I decided to stop being lazy and give you a chapter before New Years. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! ... Yes, we're only a few days away, but I thought I'd give this to you now. Enjoy. :3**


	19. Touching reunion

"Y-Yuyu... chan," Hannah whispered.

Blood started to leak from Yuyu's forehead.

Kino's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just done. His gaze turned from his sister to the shaking bluenette in his arms.

"H-Hannah," he stuttered. "Wh-what did I..."

Noticing his grip loosen, Hannah backed away from him. She just stared at him, petrified from fear. Kino's eyes averted from her to his sister constantly, until he grabbed his head and screamed at the sky.

* * *

Yuno immediately started running towards where she heard her son scream.

"Kino!?" She quickly arrived on the scene to see her daughter's bleeding head against a rock. "Y-Yuyu...?"

"Yuno-san," Hannah whispered, earning her attention. "H-hel..." Her words were stuck in her throat.

"Kino, Hannah-chan, what happened!?"

"Mom," First slowly said as he lifted his head. "I-I'm sorry...!"

Yuno looked at Kino, then at her unconscious daughter, then back to Kino. Her eyes were narrowed, and her pupils were a bright shade of pink.

"Did you hurt your sister?" she growled.

"I-I just-"

" **What the hell were you doing!?** " She fell on her knees next to Yuyu. "Yuyu, are you all right? What the fuck did you do to her, Kino...!?"

Hannah ran over to the pinkette, grabbing her tightly.

" **Yuno-san! Get me away from him, please!** "

Too many emotions flooded through the Diary Owner. On the verge of tears, he turned around and ran into the woods. Yuno and Hannah just stared in the direction he'd gone, torn between what to do.

* * *

Yuukii held his head as he leaned against the wall.

"What the hell is happening?" he whispered to himself.

The god looked up to stare at the screen to see his son running away. Kino tripped several times, but kept getting back up to continue running in an endless loop.

The portals wouldn't let him pass through.

"Damn it," Yuukii growled as he banged on the wormhole. "Let me through! You let Yuno through!" He started to punch it. "I said, let me out! I need to see him!"

His fist landed on the computer screen, opening up a window. A smirk crossed his face when he saw the results.

* * *

Kino fell forward onto his face, cutting it in the rocks. He leaned over on his side, putting his back against a rugged tree. Sitting up against the plant, tears began to drip down his torn face.

He'd hurt his sister, he'd disappointed his mother, and had lost the trust of the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whimpered through the frog in his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...!"

A large wormhole opened up in front of him. A tall figure in a black cloak swiftly emerged from it. They fell on their knees and let their arms fall gently on the wounded Diary Owner.

Kino stared off into space for a second, too shocked to speak.

"D-Dad?"

Yuukii rubbed his hand down his son's back.

"Hey, there, son."

The warm presence of the man he hadn't seen in almost a year, one thing Kino never would have thought he'd wanted until he finally had it.

" **Dad**!"

First clung to his father's black robe, sobbing into his shoulder. Yuukii tightened his grip.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Kino."

"Wh... why?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're my son."

"But, I-"

"I know," the ten thousand-year-old interrupted, still holding him. "I'm god, I see all. Your mother made several, very similar mistakes when she was your age. Can you guess how I handled her?"

Kino didn't answer. He sat still with a large lump in his throat, anxious of the answer. Yuukii moved his head back to look him lovingly in the eye.

"I chose her over my heart's desire." More tears fell onto Kino's lap as he struggled to breathe. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the same for you."

The brunette flung his arms around his father, sobbing.

"Hannah, Murmur-san, your mother and Yuyu will forgive you, too," Yuukii whispered softly. "All you have to do is apologize, everything'll be just fine."

His grip around Kino loosened as he broke into a heavy coughing fit.

"D-Dad."

"I-I'm fine," Yuukii moaned through his coughs. "I... don't have much time left." He put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to apologize later. Either you or Law Order need to die soon."

Two pairs of dark blue eyes stared back at each other for a short period of silence. Kino smirked as he clasped his father's hand.

"I think you mean Law has to die soon," he said cockily. "Because I surely ain't going to the grave before you!"

Yuukii laughed.

"That's the spirit. Now go and kick some ass, will ya?"

"Fuck yeah."

With a nod, Kino stood up and ran in to the left, his tears evaporated and a smirk crossing his face.

Yuukii watched as his son ran off in the distance. He knew that would be the last time he'd ever saw him. By the time he defeated Twelfth, his time would be over.

Harsh and quick footsteps sounded their through the thick trees.

Yuno came to a halt when she saw Yuukii right in front of her. The god and goddess stared at each other in shock. Shock drove the Yandere to near faint, but excitement kept her awake.

"Yuukii...?" She excitedly ran up to him, crying. " **Y _uu_ k _ii_!** "

The god slowly stood up, allowing his wife to fall into his arms.

"Yuno..."

"Yuukii..." The pinkette looked up at her husband, lightly crying. "Yuukii, how're you here?"

"Same way you are. I went through the computers and re-used the hack you put in." His smile widened. "Even now, you're still helping me." More coughs erupted from his throat.

"Yuukii!"

He laughed.

"R-relax, Yuno," he weakly said with another cough. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She slowly elevated off of the ground in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm great," Yuukii boasted. "I'll show ya!"

He spun her around in the air, earning several giggles from both of them. It'd been almost a year since the couple could be together, and be happy. A mix of joy and nostalgia flooded the two of them, flowing from their eyes tears of relief.

" **Y _uu_ k _ii_**!"

Yuno couldn't help but cry out her husband's name. What other words could she say to tell him how much he meant to her?

"Mom!?"

"Second- First!?"

Yuukii slipped and hit Yuno's head against a tree.

"Ow!"

"S-sorry! Uh, h-hi, Murmur-san-"

"What the hell are you doing out here, First!?"

"Dad!" Yuyu cried as she flug herself at the tallest man on the planet. "Dad...! I-I missed you...!"

As Yuukii wrapped his arms around his daughter, Yuno grabbed them both, pulling Murmur in.

No one said anything. The Amanos were indulging in their nostalgic reunion, as the pixie was doing her hardest to breathe.

"S-Second," she wheezed, "I-I can't... breathe...!"

Their grips were quickly loosened as Yuukii broke into another coughing fit.

"Yuukii!"

"Dad!"

Yuukii's head fell onto Yuno's lap.

"I," he panted, "d-don't have much time left." He coughed again. "Two days... In two days... either the First... or the Twelfth... have to die..."

Hannah stared at the family in shock from the trees.

* * *

Kino came to a halt as he exited the forest. A barren rocky land lay way before him, a perfect place for a final showdown. In came a deep breath, out came a loud and determined cry.

" **Twelfth**!" First's voice rang through the open area. " **We don't have anymore time to get this over with! Come out now and fight me!** "

After five seconds of silence, Law Order slowly emerged from underneath a rock. His gray eyes were narrowed, and his Generation Diary was right next to his face in his hand.

"It took you long enough to find me, brat."

The brunette chuckled.

"You can say that again." He pulled out his Misfortune Diary and held it next to his head. "I have several reasons to want to kill you and become god of the New World. You will not survive this one."

Law didn't respond. They charged at each other, Diary in hand.

 **A/N: Short ass chapter, I know, but I was taking too long so I thought I'd finish it here. I think I'll be bringing up the Fourth World in my next chapter, and explain how it'll effect the rest of the plot. I'm so excited! ^u^ Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story, and I hope the ending that's drawing near won't surprise you! Have an awesome evening.**


	20. New World

A thin, sharp blade pierced rough naked skin. A red liquid leaked from the hole it had made, dripping onto the rock underneath it.

Kino let out an ear piercing scream of agony as Law estracted the knife from his side.

" **You bastard! Fuck!** "

The younger child tightly gripped the knife, heavily breathing in and out. Sweat drenched his face as he slowly stepped back. First looked up at him, his eyes narrowed down to his nose, and his eyes a bright shade of blue.

He jumped up and tackled Twelfth down, pushing against his knife. They rolled over the rocky ground, trying to push the other off, causing the knife to fall out of the picture. Kino made his way on top and made a reach for the throut, snarling.

" **Die**!"

Law punched him in the gut. The brunette removed his grip as he fell over to the left. Twelfth stood up to make a run for the knife when the older boy grabbs his ankel.

 _Crap_!

Kino angrily looked up at him, snarling and drooling.

* * *

"You shouldn't've left Heaven HQ, First," Murmur said. "Because no one's there, then there's a chance this world and another could fuse."

"Kinda late to be telling me that now," Yuukii moaned.

"Um, Dad," Yuyu said slowly, "Mom said something about you and she sometimes looked at the Fourth World. What was happening?"

The couple sat in silence for a minute.

"I might as well tell you, since I'm dying anyway," the god said. "I wasn't the one who became god. Because Yuno wasn't around to save me, I was the one who died on the first day of the Survival Game. And so nothing of this world exists."

* * *

First and Twelfth were about to throw a punch at each other when a wormhole opened up.

" **What the hell is that!?** " Law cried.

Kino reached out to touch it. His hand started to fade away.

 _"Dad, what would happen to someone of this world if they went to the Fourth World?"_

Before Kino could recal his arm, Law started to push him in. The brunette stood his ground, and tried to push Twelfth in instead.

 _"Well, because no one in this world exists except Murmur-san, if we were to enter the Fourth World, we would disappear."_

" **You're dying here, First!** "

Kino desperately pushed against Law, tears of frustration welling in his non-moving eyes.

 _No... I promised Dad, I promised Mike-san... I can't die here!_

A rock struck Law in the head, knocking him slightly off balance. Kino didn't waste a second, and stabbed him in the stomach. Twelfth fell on the floor, his eyes wide from the pain. His silver hair started to disappear into the void.

Gasping for air, the teen looked up at where the rock had come from to see the love of his life shaking across from them.

"H-Hannah-chan..."

"Kino," Hannah whispered. " **Get away from there! That's the Fourth World where you don't exist, if you get caught in there you'll disappear!** "

After a blink of shock, Kino rushed towards the bluenette holding out her hand, desperate to get him away. His fingers weaved through hers as they fell in a relieved and tight embrace.

"F-First," Law moaned as he slowly lifted his head. "I-I can't... let you-" He coughed up blood. "-become... god..."

First turned to face the dying child, still embracing Hannah.

"Law," he said. "I'll fulfill your wish. I promise, once I'm god, I'll create a New World with better people. I'll make sure that there'll be peace until the next Survival Game!"

The silver head fell back towards the vortex, a light smile on it.

"You'd better... you damn brat."

The rest of Law Order's body disappeared into the Fourth World.

* * *

"It's done," Yuukii said weakly. "One of them has fallen, I can feel it." He looked up with a smile, relieved tears falling down his face. "Thank God... I'm so glad it didn't have to be Kino..."

"Nii-san won!?" Yuyu chimed. She let out an excited cry as she hugged her father, on the verge of tears. "Alleluia... it's finally over!"

"Yes," Yuno sighed. "Yes, it is. It's finally over."

Yuukii summoned a sphere of orange light in his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's time for me to leave," the god moaned. "This is my power, the only thing keeping me alive right now. Once I give this to Kino-"

"Dad!" Kino rushed up and hugged the dying man, sobbing. "Wait. Wait, please. Just a little longer... Don't leave me yet..."

The energy dispersed. Yuukii slowly raised his arms to hold his son, grasping at his warmth.

"I can't wait... If I die before giving you or Murmur-san the energy, it and the rest of this world will be lost forever..."

"Dad," Kino whimpered. "Dad...!"

"Yuukii..." Yuno grabbed her husband's hand, madly sobbing. " **Don't be afraid, Yuukii! We'll see you off!** "

Yuukii's weak smile widened as more tears fell from his half open eyes. Everyone, including Hannah, circled around him and held his hand. Yuukii looked up at Yuno.

"Aishiteru... Yuno..."

"Mm!" Yuno nodded, still sobbing. "You, too, Yuukii... Aishiteru, Yuukii." Tears drenching both of their faces, they leaned in for a kiss. _I'm Yuno. I always have been Yuukii's Yuno. I never needed to 'win' his love._

"You made a fun story for me, First," Murmur said slyly. "Thank you for the entertainment."

"We love you, Dad," Yuyu whispered, holding back a sob.

Yuukii nodded. It seemed his strength was fading as he quickly yet weakly said, "Kino... You have to... promise me... you'll create a better world than I did..."

"I-I promise, Dad," Kino choked.

The ten thousand-year-old smiled. A bright orange light emitted from their hands.

"I pronounce the winner of the Survival Game... First, Amano Kino..."

The light engulfed Kino and Yuukii.

* * *

Kino opened his eyes to see his father standing in front of him, holding his hand. With a smile, and a nod, Yuukii evaporated like Law did. His black cloak fell on Kino, who warped into Heaven HQ.

Tears fell down his face as he held back a sob.

"Daddy..."

A portal opened up.

"First!"

The girls rushed in and embraced the new god, smiling with relief. It was all finally over.

* * *

Hannah stared at the world through the monitors. She didn't know how she should have felt. Relieved? Betrayed? Mournful? Happy? Sad? Love? She didn't think it'd matter. Like Yuukii, she would probably be dying soon anyway.

Kino walked into the room behind her.

"I've cured you."

"Huh?"

"Your brother, Mike-san, made me promise to cure you when I became god. I cured you the second you touched me earlier."

"Y-you did? Thank you... Thank you so much, Kino!"

Kino chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Anyway, sorry about all of the... bullshit I put you through earlier."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." She slapped him hard across the face. "You sick psycho! Who puts girls in cages!?"

"Ow... I had that coming, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

The bluenette turned around in her chair and pouted.

"It's a mess, isn't it?" the god asked as he stared at the monitors. "This world. I made a second promise, twice to my Dad and Law. I promised them I'd create a new, better world. This world is full of brats who were willing to kill each other to gain Dad's god powers. I can't start from here, so I'm going to destroy them."

"You're starting this all over again? But then it'll be full with another bunch of children who-"

"I'm younger than Dad was when he created this world. By the time it's time for my Survival Game, this New World will have gone through over a million generations." The brunette looked down at Hannah. "Hannah-chan, I heard from Murmur-san and my parents that it takes a lot of work to create bodies on my own, so..." He held her hands. "Will you be my bride, and help me make new bodies!?"

Hannah blushed as she stared into his blue eyes.

"... If I do, will you lock me in a cage again?"

"No, ma'am, I will not."

"Then deal."

The two smiled at each other before coming together for a kiss.

"Aww!" an immature high-pitched voice called from the door. "Finally, I've been waiting for that!"

"Yuyu!?" Kino cried, his face red.

Yuyu skipped into the room with a smile.

"I heard everything," she said. "It looks like this is a new beginning, huh?"

"Yes," her brother responded with a nod. "This is the beginning of a New World."

Yuno and Murmur stepped into the room, smiles on their faces. Kino smirked as a storm formed in the sky.

"I told ya I'd win."

 **A/N: THERE! FINALLY! DONE! It took me several months, which is a record time for me, but I finally finished New World! My most famous Fanfiction that isn't for LuffyxNami. I would like to thank everyone for waiting so long, especially my friend Carl who helped me so much. =D I had a whole lot of fun writing this, and while it took me forever, I'm glad I completed it. Remember, I always complete stories. So thanks for sticking with me. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
